Harry Potter and The Insane Escapee
by helloOctopi
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter: Madeline McCorpe escapes from Azkaban, Mysterious visions from the past, she starts dreaming things that she wasn't even alive for. The dreams start to effect her but then again so does Harry.   Harry Potter/OC
1. The Girl

Childhood is a thing to cherish, sooner than you think you'll be thrust into the real word and sometimes it's more real than you can handle. So as the students of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry learned their various spells and incantations in the warm sun surrounded by their friends; far, far away in a cold depressing building surrounded by water as far as the eye can see, where the sky seemed as grey as smoke all the time, in a tiny cell on the 16th level, sitting in the middle of the floor was a seventeen year old girl. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot, she had mascara running down her face as if she'd been crying her lips were red and sore from biting them so much she was muttering to herself rocking back and forth, her name was Madeline McCorpe.

But back where things were bright and cheerful, or at least brighter and more cheerful than Azkaban sat a family of red heads, and a few others, around a long table discussing the future. The Order of The Phoenix—Harry Potter and the rest of the children from "Dumbledore's Army" had been inducted into the secret sanction, with much protest from Molly Weasley; but no matter it was have the children informed and risk their lives or uninformed and still risking their lives. So the new Order member sat around the table with everyone else: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, and Luna Lovegood.

"Everything would be going as planned except for this little snag, more and more of the order members are being tortured and killed because of the use of unforgivable curses. We are at even higher of a risk if we can't fight back," Mr. Weasley explained to the group running his hand over his face in frustration.

"No absolutely not we could never and will never stoop down to their level!" Mrs. Weasley scolded folding her arms and huffing. This was a difficult predicament indeed, how were they supposed to fight fire if they haven't any water.

Fred and George Weasley looked at each other and nodded, they had heard what their father said loud and clear knowing it was all seriousness, it was time to play all their cards regardless of what they were.

"Maybe _**we**_ don't have to conjure the spells," George offered.

"What are you talking about, son?" Mr. Weasley asked sitting up interested everyone as well were sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for an explanation.

"Well have you ever heard of that young girl in Azkaban? Y'know the one who got herself locked up for using the cruciatus curse on her foster mum…Bellatrix Lestrange…" Fred explained.

All eyes shifter to Harry and Neville who were sitting side by side, their fists were balled but their faces remained calm, Neville had come along way and now could to announce that he was proud to be his parents son, but that didn't mean he had forgiven Bellatrix his feeling for her were the same if not stronger now despising what she did to Sirius Black, Harry's god father.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley stood up and slammed her palms down on to the table making everyone jump and turn her way ",What are you going to do, barge into Azkaban and help her escape? Besides she's probably mental!"

Fred and George didn't even flinch at the sound of her shrilled voice although George stood up followed by Fred and towered over their mother.

"Mum you know you shouldn't say things like that!" George scolded.

There was a pause and then the two grinned ", yeah you'll give us ideas," Fred finished and the two high-five'd and disaperated leaving a group of speechless people.

"Well I think they've officially gone mad," Hermione spoke up folding her arms.

"Yeah Hermione I reckon they have," Ron replied from across the table rubbing his face in worry.

"I think…" Harry began ", they have a point,"

"What you can't possibly think that Harry, dear, she's a criminal there's the reason she's locked up in Azkaban!" Molly countered.

"So was Sirius, we need someone to fight on our side, not just useless defense curses… and if she can help then I'm willing to give it a go," Harry replied grudgingly as he stood and stormed out of the room, followed by Ron and Hermione and soon Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Dean.

"Molly, you know I have respect for you, but you shouldn't just speak without thinking things over. Harry is fragile, he has witnessed so much more than he should have even the smallest thing could remind him of Sirius and that he's alone in this world now that he's gone." Remus Lupin said calmly.

Seamus stood up and slammed his fists on the table ",You're wrong, Harry is not alone he's got Hermione and Ron, Neville understands what he's going through, he's got Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Dean and Me! I swore the first time I doubted him that I would never doubt him again, Harry knows best…he's been through it all since he was born, he never had a break, and he's not alone he should have you guys by his side too!" Seamus stormed out after the group that left and slammed the door to the upstairs room.

"Are you alright Seamus?" Dean asked from the chair in the corner.

"No, this is a bunch o'rubbish," Seamus said throwing himself on to the bed ", they don't understand what Harry's had to go through, I don't either but at least I'm trying, they think he's alone and he's not, he got us!" Seamus growled pounding his fists into the plush comforter.

"I hope Fred and George bring her back," Ron said from beside Harry who was just glaring at the floor.

"I do as well," Luna agreed her floaty far off voice calmed everyone.

Back at the Weasley Wizard Wheeze's shop Fred and George were conjuring up different items that they could use as distractions, as well has doing a quick review on some of their spells. Two days had past and they were finally ready to follow through with their plan, the two twins were fearless.

Now flying towards the upcoming building they saw where the sky drastically turned to grey and the water churned violently. They flew through the entrance with a charm placed on them so they were undetectable to the dementors, a charm they had created themselves and scanned the floors for a young girl, there were plenty of old men and women with rotted or no teeth, finally finishing the fifteenth floor they flew up the flight of stairs and onto the sixteenth floor scanning the cells until they found a girl with a stringy bird's nest of blackish brown hair, sitting in the middle of the floor muttering to herself evilly, the twins leaned in to the door to hear what she was saying.

"…they hurt me…they hurt me bad…they forced me… threatened me…I'll kill 'em….I'll kill 'em all…and away they go" she sang happily playing with a rock on the floor, her nails were all short and jagged and there were deep scratch marks in the walls her fingers had crusted blood on them as did her chin she had captivating crystal blue eyes.

"She's a nutter, Fred" George whispered.

"Perfect," they whispered together.

"Madeline McCorpe?" Fred asked through the door.

The girl jumped and peered through the looking glass of her door and saw the two twins standing there with flame red hair.

"Great…now I'm even more insane then I was three minutes ago," she mumbled.

"Are you Madeline McCorpe?" George asked.

"Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away…" She suggested to herself.

The twins watched her turn her back and walk back into the small cell.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Fred growled pulling out his wand "Bombarda Maxima!" The wall shattered into pieces.

"Ah!" the girl screamed and started to run.

"Immobulus are you, or are you not Madeline McCorpe!" George demanded thoroughly annoyed as he grabbed her shirt and pulled her up.

"Y-yes what are you going to do to me?" She whimpered.

"Coward?" Fred asked confused.

"Without a wand I'd be too" George reasoned. "Do you want out of this place," George continued.

"Yes,"

"Then listen to this proposition," Fred said "Agitarum"

Madeline stretched out her limbs and sat down as the twin explained.

Back at Grimauld place everyone was about to head off to bed, many had already retired for the night all that was left was Harry, Remus, Ron, Luna, and Tonks, there they sat at the long table just discussing meaningless things like quiditch and different sales and such when suddenly there was a loud pop and standing next to Ron was Fred, George, and Madeline McCorpe, only Madeline still looked like a crazed lunatic. The five of them screamed waking up everyone in the house soon rushing herd of people in curlers, nightcaps, and gowns came into the kitchen and spotted the now escapee from Azkaban.

"You two, have you any idea what you have done" Mrs. Weasley shrieked causing Madeline to wince.

"Mum stop shouting we're standing right here and we're fully aware of what we've done…we've put our years at Hogwarts to use!" Fred jeered.

"You two have some serious explaining to do," she growled in her hair curlers and gown.

"I'll just go over to the window and wait then?" Madeline asked pointing off to a window in the other room; she sighed as the twins nodded and limped over to a chair and pulled it to the window. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped forward towards the girl.

Madeline stared out the window longingly with empty eyes ", Fee! Fie! Foe! Fum!  
>I smell the blood of an Englishman. Be he 'live, or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread" she sighed dreamily.<p>

The three friends looked at each other cautiously until Ron whispered "You there by the window,"

"Oh you're so brave Ronald," Hermione said sarcastically.  
>"Shut up," Ron muttered ", hey you!" he said louder. Madeline jumped and looked over at the three. "What's your name?"<p>

Madeline grinned, "Maddie Mad hatter McCorpe" she began to laugh maliciously.

"I don't think this was such a good idea…"Ron muttered.

"What are your names?" she asked turning towards them fully.

"Ron Weasley,"

"Hermione Granger,"

"Harry Potter"

Madeline blinked twice when Harry said his name, everyone started to renter the kitchen including Fred George and Mrs. Weasley ", Are you mad at me, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad at you," he asked curiously.

"Because of this," She lifted up her left sleeve to reveal the death eaters tattoo, everyone's eyes widened but for the first time Harry's scar didn't burn when he saw it, nor did it burn when she looked at him.

"Curious…" he mumbled.

"She cannot stay," Mrs. Weasley finally said standing up and walking out.

"Wait," Madeline whined chewing her lip, Mrs. Weasley turned around at the door way.

"I—didn't—I mean I never—that is I was…" She rambled.

"Out with it," Kingsley growled stomping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"I was forced!" she screamed, causing the portrait of black's mother to awaken and begin screaming but nobody paid any mind all waiting for her to continue.

"My mum and dad were death eaters loyal ones…" that sentence did not help her cause as many hardened their glare on her, she gulped and chewed her lip a bit more, the only people who weren't glaring at her were Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Remus, and Mr. Weasley.

"Their names were Elizabeth and Michael McCorpe, He who must not be named sent them on important mission," she continued now rocking back and forth although she wasn't looking at the crowd rather back out the window. "But they failed, and when they came back empty handed Vol-the dark lord used the cruciatus curse on them until they went insane and killed themselves. And then I was taken in by Lestrange…" she paused and glared out the window not noticing the balled first and intent looks that Neville and Harry were giving her. "she used the cruciatus curse on me every morning to wake me up and every night to put me to sleep, but it stopped hurting after a while, they kept me out of Hogwarts to keep me away from Dumbledore, and the forced me to join the death eaters but one night I was thinking things over and I snapped I grabbed my wand and stalk into her room and used the Victus Mortuus curse on her I thought it up on spot, it's a very powerful form of the cruciatus curse it literally means living dead, as punishment she called the authorities on me and I was sent to Azkaban, but I never wanted to join the death eaters he killed my parents."

Mrs. Weasley sighed after all she was just a girl, everyone looked at her in anticipation of what her final decision would be "you can stay in Hermione and Ginny's room,"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" she cheered running up to Mrs. Weasley and giving her a hug.

Later that night the girls went off into their room and after a long hot shower Madeline went to sleep sharing a bed with Hermione. Her dreams were filled with nightmares beyond imagination but she'd always wake up early and find herself walking down a path; Madeline was walking down a lonely concrete path the sky and scenery were black but she didn't notice it she was staring at her feet watching every step they completed until her eyes met they end of a dark lavender-ish-blue robes. Madeline looked up tentatively and saw the face of an old man staring back at her, he had an air of nobility and importance, the elderly face only jolted the feeling of lost hope in her stomach but she didn't know why.

"It isn't too late to do something great Madeline Charlise McCorpe," his withered and aged voice spoke tenderly.

"Who are you?" she asked rather bluntly taken aback by him knowing her full name.

"Albus Dumbledore," he said with a small twinkle in his eye.

"Albus who, but you don't know me," she passively argued.

"Oh but I do better than most people Madeline, it's not too late to do something great… Harry Potter needs all the help he can gather and you are a crucial help." He explained.

"I am going to help him, what else is there to do wallow away in a cell at Azkaban?" She said as they both turned to walk down the path.

"I didn't have any doubts that you wouldn't I was merely reiterating the proposal to erase any doubts in your mind," he spoke as the two leisurely walked down the long path.

"Aren't you dead?" she asked as realization dawned on her.

Albus didn't answer the question just smiled knowingly "you are going to play a much larger role in Mr. Potter's life than you think,"

"Like what," she asked glancing at the old man walking beside her.

He smiled again and continued "; you don't have a wand do you?"

"No I don't, they took my wand away and destroyed it the minute I was convicted."

"Well that won't do will it? Tomorrow, go to Fred and George, the ones who freed you, tell them about your predicament. The Weasley twins own a joke shop, they're very talented at making fake gag wands, but I'm sure if they put their minds to it they could conjure up a real wand."

"Why are you doing this?" Madeline asked looking cautiously at Dumbledore.

He looked like he was pondering his words "…for the greater good" he stated finally. There was a pause and two just walked silently down the path hearing the scuffling of Dumbledore's shoes Madeline realized she wasn't wearing any.

"Once you get your wand," Dumbledore began after the long pause ", Go to Harry ask him to help you with some spells that you might need, I'm sure he'll be glad to help," as he finished his last word Madeline looked up only to see that he vanished, then she woke up it was still dark out maybe four in the morning, but Madeline got a sick feeling she often got during her time at Azkaban. So she got up and walked to the bathroom in the hall. An hour later she emerged from the bathroom with cuts all over her and covered in blood, Madeline was sick and out of her mind it would take several weeks for her to recover, she crawled out with a sickening giggle and woke up the black portrait.

"Filthy mudbloods, blood traitors, in my house!" she roared, thoroughly annoying the still bleeding Madeline.

"PROPORIUS TERMINO," Madeline screeched using wandless magic, the curtain shut and turned to stone and she giggled again "that'll teach you to raise your voice at me you bloody canvas" she began to walk down the stairs wearing only bandages around her top and bottom, thinking she hadn't woken anyone but then she heard a creak on the floor boards behind her and a gasp. Madeline swiveled around so fast she got lightheaded ", what do you want" she hissed.

"What did you do" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"She was yelling at me so I shut her up, for good" She answered looking a bit smug.

"No what did you do to yourself?" he asked pointing at her various cuts and blood stained body.

"It was an accident," she smiled and started walking down the stairs again.

"Accident my arse, what really happened?" He asked rushing down behind her.

Madeline stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked down at her feet noticing that she was swaying slightly ", it's her fault, I'm like this Mr. Potter, I swear, are you mad at me?" she asked again.

"No of course not c'mon let's get you up stairs to Hermione so that she can fix you up," Harry said holding his hand out for her.

"I don't feel so good," she mumbled falling forward slightly but Harry caught her and picked her up running upstairs to Hermione's room and shook her awake.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked agitated but then she saw Madeline and gasped ", what happened!"

"Dunno, fix her she made a bloody mess in the bathroom though I'll clean it up," Harry ran quickly to the bathroom knowing Mrs. Weasley would be up soon to start breakfast "Tergeo" and the bathroom became spotless all the blood was gone.

"Harry, dear, what are you doing up so early?" Mrs. Weasley's voice spoke from behind him.

Harry jumped ", oh, uh I just wanted to help you make breakfast," he said quickly.

"Oh, dear, that's wonderful meet me down in the kitchen in 15 minutes.

Harry slapped his forehead when Mrs. Weasley shut the bathroom door he didn't really want to help her Madeline owed him big time. He sighed and walked back into the room to hear Hermione scolding Madeline about using the Ultio spell on herself. The Ultio spell inflicts punishment and to Madeline escaping from Azkaban was something she needed punishment for. Harry couldn't help but think that Madeline looked adorable sitting on the bed cross-legged averting Hermione's gaze as she scolded her, her bottom lip was pouted a little and her head was tilted to the left. Harry caught sight of Ginny sitting on her bed awake, she smiled at him and he could help but feel guilty.

"Do you understand, never and I mean never use that curse on yourself again. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione asked in a stern voice.

"Yes Ms. Granger," Madeline whispered still not looking at Hermione directly.

"Oh for heaven's sake call me Hermione!" Hermione piped in annoyance.

"Yes, Hermione," Madeline repeated.

"Oh Harry's here, I think you need to say thank you," Hermione ordered. Madeline scrunched up her nose, Harry could tell she didn't like being ordered around but knew that what Hermione was saying was right, she opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut her off.

"It's alright, I was glad to help," Harry said smiling at her, Ginny glanced between the two as Madeline beamed up at him, she didn't really like this Madeline girl.

"Well I better go I made up a lie and told Mrs. Weasley that the reason I woke up so early was that I wanted to her with breakfast so I better get going," Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Potter it was my fault let me help," Madeline said as she started getting up but she was pushed down by Ginny as she walked out the door.

"Don't worry about it I'll help," Madeline growled angrily, how dare she push her. She glared at the door but Harry's voice broke through.

"Madeline, you can help me make lunch if you want, I'll ask Mrs. Weasley if we can do that," He suggested noticing the menacing glare Madeline was giving.

"But I want to help now," Madeline wined childishly.

"You can't I want to do your hair," Hermione thought quickly as she wiped out her wand.

"Oh okay but I have to find Fred and George after this," Madeline sighed, the only reason she didn't call them Mr. Weasley was because they told her not to while they were still in Azkaban.

Hermione smiled at Madeline and started pointing her wand at the bird's nest of hair on Madeline's head straightening it out immediately, then she moved to her makeup and just did mascara and eyeliner.

Madeline smiled and her voice seemed to come out much more normal, not like a person who had been locked up in Azkaban for five years ", wow this is the first time I've looked like this since my parents died."

"So do you like it?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I love it Hermione, thank you," Madeline walked down the stairs happily and strode over towards Fred and George who were huddled over a piece of paper each with a slice of toast in their mouth. Madeline being the curious type slowly leaned in front of the two to look but a piece of her long hair touched George and he jumped dropping his toast causing Fred to do the same.

"Who are you!" they asked in bewilderment.

"Madeline?" she answered unsure if that was what they meant.

"Mah-Madeline? You look completely different…Congratulations," Fred jeered patting the chair next to him.

"So Maddie what's up?" George asked picking up his toast from the table and finishing it off.

"I, er I have a favor to ask," she mumbled blushing slightly.

The twins blinked ", Like what?"

"Well I don't have a wand," she said playing with her hands.

"Oh is that all? We'll take you to Ollivander's today then," Fred laughed.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Why not?" George asked puzzled.

"Because Ollivander knows me, he know I bought a wand from him he remembers the type it was, he knows I was arrested, and he'll alert the Ministry," Madeline said quickly earning odd glances from Fred and George who were expected some illogical explanation.

"Oh I see what you mean," Fred said making a face as he thought.

"Well I was um, wondering if you two could make me a wand," She asked tentatively.

"Us? We can't make a wand," Fred blurted.

"Actually think about it Fred we make fake wands all the time and they do a little bit of magic," George reasoned.

"Yeah but that's gag magic," Fred protested.

"It's all the same I'm sure if we tried we could pull of a wicked wand and we could make it look cool too!" George explained excitedly, he crumpled up the paper they were brooding over and threw it behind his back pulling out a clean sheet and he began drawing.

"You know what George- my boy, I think you're right," Fred grinned at george sketching manically on the paper ", so what kind of wand did you have?" Fred asked curiously leaning his head on his hands and batting his eyelashes at her.

"Ivy and manipogo blood 12 inches," she said quickly, her wand had been her life, her savior, and she hadn't stopped thinking about it since they snapped it.

"m-manipogo blood?" George sputtered looking up from his paper horrified ", where the hell do you expect us to find that, and kill it? Those things are huge...and usually very angry,"

Fred couldn't say anything his mouth was shut and his eyes were wide, Madeline shrugged ", maybe they sell it on the black market"

"Well, mum barely lets us go to our shop at Diagon alley how do you expect her to let us go to the black market in Knockturn alley," Fred asked in a hush whisper.

"On your break she doesn't have to know and if she finds out blame it on me tell her I needed a wand, I'm sure she'll understand,"

"Fine but you're coming for protection," George said after some thought, after it was agreed Madeline walked over to the three bustling around the stove cooking.

"Need any help?" Madeline asked rocking on the balls of her feet.

"What? Oh Madeline dear you look wonderful, yes in fact I think I could use some hel—" began.

"No mum, I'll help I'm finished beating the bread batter." Ginny interjected quickly.

went over to the counter to check and tutted ", No you're not Ginny look there all those lumps in it," Ginny sighed in defeat and went back over to the bowl to finish beating it.

"Here why don't you help Harry with the eggs he's hopeless, he's burned 3 already." said taking the carton of eggs from Harry's hands and placing them in Madeline's instead.

"Ginny's mad," Harry whispered.

"She's mean," she whispered back cracking an egg on the frying pan and watching it sizzle.

"She's only jealous, I think," Harry mumbled back.

"Why?"

"Because she's my ex-girlfriend," Madeline made and O shape with her mouth and placed the egg on a plate.

"Can you put that on the table," She asked harry passing the plate to him

"You look different," Harry commented as he came back.

"I look clean," she laughed then sighed "I need a wand."


	2. Learning

"You look different," Harry commented.

"I look clean," she laughed then sighed "I need a wand."

Just as the words left her mouth she heard Fred and George call to her, they were already in their coats and waiting for her to join them at the door.

"C'mon we haven't got all day," George called, Madeline didn't have any shoes to put on so she just ran over to the twins and stood next to them as Fred and George called Harry over.

"C'mon Harry you're coming with us to the shop to witness history in the making, Weasley Wizard's Wheezes first ever official attempt at making a real wand," Fred whispered proudly to harry when he jogged up to the door.

"Mum where taking Harry and Madeline with us to the shop okay, well have 'em back by dinner…bye mum" George bellowed back into the kitchen.

"Bye ," Harry and Madeline called back into the kitchen.

"Bye, have a nice time," Mrs. Weasley answered and then the four were gone.

Fred George Madeline and Harry were walking through Diagon Alley when Harry glanced down at Madeline's feet.

"Aren't you cold, where are your shoes and your coat?" Harry implored.

"I-I don't have any," Madeline mumbled rubbing her arms Harry looked at her wide eyed, he looked down at his feet warm and cozy then back at hers almost turning blue from the cold weather, her arms were wrapped around her body and her teeth were slightly chattering although she looked as if she was trying not to make a scene.

"Fred, George get started on the ideas we'll meet you in a few," Harry suggested after a minute or so.

"OK see ya then," the two said together as Harry pulled Madeline off to a small department store.

"Where are we going," she asked looking at the window suspiciously.

"To buy you some new clothes," Harry answered as her held the door open for her.

Madeline walked in cautiously and looked back at Harry ", y-you don't have to," she mumbled.

"It's alright, c'mon we'll get you some trainers first then," the pair walked over to the shoe section and Madeline picked out a pair of white trainers. After about an hour they left the department store and head towards the Giant W looming out from the crowd which marked where the Weasley's shop was, Harry walked through the door causing a small jingling sound, the sign outside said closed so there were no customers in the shop.

"Maddie, guess what George just had the most wonderful Idea, if you want you can work here at the shop to give you something to do," Fred cheered aperateing in front of Harry and Madeline causing Madeline to jump and let out a tiny scream.

"Did you hear me?" Fred asked tapping his foot impatiently, Madeline shook her head and Fred sighed "I said, if you want you can work here with us to give you something to do," He reiterated.

Madeline smiled widely ", oh thank you!" she jumped up and wrapped her tiny arms tightly around Fred's neck her feet a good twelve inches off the ground.

"Don't mention it, c'mon we'll show you our ideas for the wand," Harry stood in awe overlooking the vast shop in which he invested in first, he believed in the two Weasley pranksters' and now look at what had come out of it a warm feeling of pride welled up inside of him as he strode over to the storage room where Fred, Madeline, and George were huddled around a chalk board.

"I love it, but it's too ornamental all those swirls might get in the way and it might break easily," Madeline suggested as she pointed at the many swirly appendages.

"You're right how about this, since we're counting on you to save our arses maybe something that'll secure the wand to your hand and a nice ornamental handle," George suggested waving his wand as a new idea magically drew it's self on the green board.

"That's perfect," she gasped her eyes getting all twinkly as she began to day dream about her possible new wand.

"Alright well Ivy wood isn't too hard to find I'm sure we have some around here somewhere that we used for our fake wands," George grunted as he looked through the file cabinet that lined the wall.

"George I've got a better idea," Fred mused ", Accio Ivy wood," he bellowed and within a blink of an eye a slab of bark came whizzing towards Fred's waiting hand.

"Now for that Manipogo blood," Fred groaned as the four walked out of the store and down a very dark and narrow alleyway labeled "Knockturn Alley" it was such a tight squeeze that they had to proceed in single file. Finally the alley opened up into a separate market, the black market.

"Alright let's see: bloomslang skin, gilly weed, gurdyroot, mallowsweet, ah Manipogo blood there you are last bottle lucky ones are we," George mumbled as he reached for the clear bottle with blue liquid inside, only for another hand to shoot towards it.

"It's mine," crooned a balding hook-nosed man, who looked strangely familiar to Madeline he glanced at her and gasped ",Madeline, Madeline McCorpe, oh master is going to be so pleased with me once she finds out that I killed you,"

Madeline glared as realization struck her the hook-nosed man standing before her was none other than Marcus Fulacous Bellatrix Lestrange's loyal servant.

"Give her a message for me then?" Madeline asked and in a swift movement she had taken Fred's wand out of his side pocket and pointed it at Marcus's throat ", Necto" she whispered and Fulacous' arms and legs strapped themselves together as if they were being tied with an invisible rope ", I'm back, and I'm coming for her," she threatened as she leaned down and spit in his face.

"I'll be taking that then," Fred sang as he plucked the vile out of Marcus' hand.

"That was bloody brilliant," George congratulated.

Harry laughed ", you were so quick,"

"Can I have my wand back," Fred asked cautiously as he held his hand out, Madeline looked from her hand to his and jumped quickly shoving the wand into his hand muttering apologies. After they bought the blood they headed back to the shop and read up quickly about wandlore.

"Alright you two out," Fred shooed ", No one not even the boy who lived or the crazy girl can watch the Weasley's at work," George laughed in the background.

"Well what are we supposed to do," Harry protested.

"I dunno get a cup of tea," Fred suggested as he shut the door.

"C'mon then might as well," Harry mumbled walking out the door with Madeline closely tailing behind him

Harry and Madeline pushed and shoved their way through the bustling crowd finally nearing a dull pink cafe named Madame Pinche tea and cookies. The two were seated at a table in the back corner Harry had never been in this café before, even when he was thirteen and had stayed at the leaky cauldron, the cafe was dimly lit and crowded, almost all the tables were full, there was a tiny stage in the front left corner and bar counter where some men and women sat sipping coffee or tea and chatting with the tender who was serving up drinks for the rest of the customers.

"Hello my name is Theodora and I'll be your waitress for the day," a girl with long red hair said, she was rather tall and was dressed in fall colors with a green apron on.

"Oh hello can I have um a cup of earl grey tea," Harry ordered he then looked at Madeline who quickly skimmed the menu.

"I'll have a small apple tea," she requested politely.

"Oh and can we have some biscuits as well," Harry asked.

"Of course coming right up," she smiled at the two and took their menus heading off to the bar counter to put their orders in.

"So tell me about yourself," Harry laughed at his own cliché.

Madeline smiled kindly ", Well my full name is Madeline Charlise McCorpe, before my parents were you know whats' they were your normal loving parents, you know taking me out for picnics and such, they were still pretty evil to muggles and muggleborns but they were good parents, I don't really know how they became death eaters, but being one made them go all loopy kind of like a druggie, they started getting dirty and demanding and they were barely ever home. Then one day when I was outside playing in my sand box father and mother came home and called me into the house, I hadn't heard a thing when I was outside but when I walked through the door, everything was in boxes or not there at all, before I had time to ask father told me that we would be moving far away and never returning home, then we apperated out and into a large dirty old mansion and that how it started," Madeline surmised.

Harry inhaled letting all the information sink in ", what about the mission your parents were killed in do you know what it was about,"

Madeline sighed and looked down at her hands that were twisting a napkin ", no…a few hours before they left they were all fidgety so I asked them what sort of mission Voldemort had sent them on, they refused to tell me they said that I was too young and it was none of my business, when they returned they were even more frightened then before. I remember seeing them walk down the hallway towards the conference room shivering in fright and hearing Bellatrix singing gleefully about how they were in trouble, and then when they closed the door I heard begging and screaming and then they didn't come out for hours. I fell asleep and the next morning they were dead at the kitchen table,"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Harry mumbled accepting his tea from the waitress who had just arrived and taking a sip.

"Well enough about me what about yo—" Madeline was cut off by the loud bang of a table falling over and a few frightened screams, both harry and her heads shot over in the direction to see three men in black hoods wands at the ready pointing straight towards them.

"Death eaters," Harry whispered to Madeline as the two stood up Madeline slowly backed towards the door while Harry advanced he glanced back at her questioningly but he eyes didn't meet his they were on the three death eaters, Harry couldn't be bothered with the fact the Madeline was trying to run away so he advanced more. Madeline on the other hand was not trying to run away she reached the waitress who was cowering in the corner and swiftly plucked out her wand then she ran forward to meet Harry her newly acquired wand at the ready.

"Consiventus," she whispered, a small blue light emitted from the end of her wand blowing the three men's hoods back, revealing two lanky but scrawny looking men with sunken features and the shorter with platinum blonde hair that harry knew was Draco Malfoy.

"Lucius?" Madeline asked in confusion, but didn't have time to think as a red light shot her way from the man on the left's wand.

"Harry Potter? What luck!" he bellowed causing an uproar of frightened screams.

"Mellafil?" Madeline asked.

"McCorpe? oh what a lucky day I must be having I think I should call Bellatrix she'd be delighted to finish you off," the man sneered as he lifted his left arm's sleeve and pointed his wand towards the ever nearing dark mark but centimeters away Madeline was standing next to the man her wand at his throat he gasped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Avada Kedavra," she whispered as the familiar green light shone over the man's face and he fell limp to the floor she grabbed his wand and held the two up pointing them threateningly at the death eaters ",Make one move Lucius and you and you're friends we'll be having tea with my mother and father," she threatened, but before she could do any real damage Harry grabbed her wrist and apperated out of the tea shop and into the Weasley Wizard Wheezes storage room.

"Ah! Harry? You scared the living daylights out of me," George screamed.

"Yeah well Madeline just killed a death eater we had to get out of there," Harry explained running his hands over his face and taking a seat on an empty crate.

"You what?" the twins asked together.

"I thought we had a deal?" Madeline huffed placing her hands defiantly on her hips.

"We did, we do but we didn't think that,"

"Well I did, so how's my wand coming along," she asked as she tossed the two wands in her hand onto the floor.

"Where did you get these," George asked curiously.

"Took one from the waitress to fight them off and the darker one belongs to the dead guy," she explained as George threw the dark wand in to the air in disgust.

"Your wand is coming along pretty good we did have two failures that exploded though," Fred explained motioning towards his singed hair.

"We're almost done this one," George explained as he added a bit of pixie dust into a large cauldron. Blue smoke poofed out of the vat and Fred grinned.

"At least we're doing something right," he jeered excitedly, George reached into the vat with a pair of tongs to reveal the exact wand they drew he handed it to Madeline who pointed her new wand at the two stolen ones.

"Accio wands," she called as the two wands gave a lurch and fell back.

"Well it's a start," harry reasoned, the twins sighed and through the wand back into the vat, Madeline sighed and made her way over to Harry's side sitting down on the floor. Harry glanced at her from the corner of his eye seeing her glaring at the storage room door.

"What's the matter?" he asked her making Madeline jump.

"Oh nothing I just thought I heard something coming from the other room, it was probably nothing," she said quickly Madeline looked over to Fred and George who were throwing all different sorts of powders and plants into the vat. Suddenly a gold puff of smoke came from the vat and the twins cheered.

"We did it!" they yelled.

"How do you know?" Harry asked leaning over to look inside.

"It said in the book if you get gold vapor the wand is complete!" Fred said jumping and giving George a hug ", give it a wave Madeline," Fred laughed throwing the wand at her.

"Accio wands," she casted again and quickly the wands zoomed towards her waiting hand.

The glee of the Weasley Twin's first wand making success was cut short after they had returned home ten minutes late for dinner. had pulled the four off into another room to scold them and as punishment for their carless actions they would all wash the dishes and be helping her replenish the first aid kit; which including quite a few difficult potions.

"Merlin's mother's bloomers, I dunno how to make a potion, I've never been to Hogwarts I dunno diddle squat about potion making!" Madeline complained after dinner as the four of them washed the dishes grudgingly.

"Well don't worry too much about it, is probably just trying to educate _you _but me Fred and george are really the ones being punished here," Harry grumbled stacking a clean plate into one of the shelves.

"Yeah mum probably had a right heart attack finding out that you never attended Hogwarts," Fred called over his shoulder as he scrubbed a plate clean.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I wish I coulda gone it sounds like fun," Madeline moped.

"Oh it's really not all that it's cracked up to be, I mean sure it's like a second home but you have to see people you hate for hours on end and some of the teachers are just plain," George shuddered at the thought but then a dark saddened feeling came upon the three boys as they remembered their late potion's professor had killed the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Well there that was the last of them," Harry finally said avoiding the topic ", and if we're lucky we can maybe steal a few minutes away for ourselves before Mrs—"

But harry wasn't able to finish his sentence because right at that moment walked in ", Oh you're done that just wonderful I was about to come in here and hurry things along,"

She pulled the four to the long table that had five cauldrons and millions of ingredients, right in front of the head cauldron was an old tattered leather bound book called "Medicinal Potions by Marian Hafenroot" Madeline sighed as she took the cauldron next to harry and looked gloomily the twins, took her place by the head cauldron and clapped her hands.

"Okay Fred you take the Anti-Poison potion and the bruise removal paste, George take the boil cure potion, Harry the blood replenisher and burn healing paste, and Madeline you can take the calming draft and skele-grow," Mrs. Weasley concluded.

"But mum skelegrow is one of the most difficult potions," Fred protested.

", We'll just see how she does," Mrs. Weasley smiled at Madeline reassuringly; the five passed the potion book around gathering all the ingredients and copying down the instructions.

"Oh drat, we've got no more black beetle eyes," George said gleefully ", Looks like I won't be doing my potion after all" just at that very moment a black beetle crawled across the table and smashed the beetle's back forcing it's eyes to pop out she picked up the two eyes and handed them to George with a sugar sweet smile on her face.

'Scary' Madeline thought.

"Oh yay Mum you're a life saver," George cheered in a monotone droll.

Despite the constant bickering of and the twin Madeline had managed to shut the others out to concentrate of her first attempt at a potion she sighed nervously and reached for her Deadly night shade and began chopping it up into tiny shreds as she put them in the cauldron along with the dragon blood Harry nudged her.

"I want you to meet my friends after this so come on up to Ron's and my room," he whispered Madeline nodded and started to stir her nearly finished calming draught three times counter clockwise and then in a puff of navy blue smoke it was done.

Mrs. Weasley clapped ", oh you're an absolute natural first time and done before the rest with a perfect example of a sleeping draught you should have gone to Hogwarts," Madeline blushed as gushed over her and passed her the book for the Skelegrow, she gathered the ingredients and set off to work completely oblivious to scolding Fred and George over and over again. within a half an hour a pale yellow fume emitted from the cauldron indicating that the potion was completed, Madeline sighed and sat back in her chair watching harry cut up a Mandrake root.

"Harry can I ask you a question?" she asked timidly, Harry glanced at her surprised she was finished.

"Yeah sure,"

"Can you teach me um legal spells?" she asked quietly.

Harry looked at her shocked and laughed ",sure, you didn't have to be nervous to ask me that," Madeline blushed she hadn't known that harry noticed ",Alright well I finally finished with this potion so let's go meet the others shall we?" he asked her holding his hand out for her, she grasped his hand and pulled herself out of her chair and followed him up the stairs into Ron's room where more than a few people sat around chatting, though she was hoping to go unnoticed it seemed that only made her footsteps louder and all eyes turned towards them

Harry smiled and let go of Madeline's hand ", this is the girl Fred and George were talking about, Madeline McCorpe."

The room was filled with sound once more with 'oh's' and 'cools' and 'hey's'. Until one boy took it upon himself to stand up and start the introductions, he had short brown hair and blue-green eyes, his undershirt was left untucked which gave off an air of disregarding the rules. "The names Seamus Finnigan," he spoke with a thick Irish accent he smiled and held his hand out for Madeline to shake, and then sat back down.

Just as soon another, darker boy stood up and held out his hand ", Dean Thomas." Instead of an Irish accent he had a polished English accent.

The next to stand up was a boy with smooth brown hair and buckteeth ", Neville Longbottom it's nice to meet you." Madeline shook his hand all the while becoming slightly overwhelmed the number of names she had to remember.

Next to stand up was a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes who's hair seemed to have never seen the prickly side of a brush ",Luna Lovegood." Instead of a handshake she engulfed Madeline in a hug surprised, Madeline stumbled back into Harry who caught her and kept her on her feet.

"It's nice to meet you too." Madeline replied.

Ginny stood up next but instead of a nice warm welcome like the others she just gave a curt nod and said "Ginny," while sitting back down. Madeline looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and she just shrugged as if to say 'forget about it'

"Well you already know me, Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled while reintroducing herself.

"And I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet you Maddie Madhatter." Ron laughed giving Madeline's hand a stern shake, Harry smacked his head and Hermione closed her eyes and shook her own, everyone else just stared wide-eyed at the two of them wondering if Madeline would take offense to such a name, but to everyone's surprise she laughed along.

Madeline had gone to sleep early that night, all the excitement of meeting Harry's friends had worn her out, Hermione had went to bed early as well to keep her company, but late into the night at around midnight Madeline was shaken awake. She gasped and sat up straight allowing her eyes to adjust to the lighting to see Harry's face before.

In confusion she touched his face to make sure she wasn't dreaming ", Mr. Potter? What are you doing here?"

Harry rolled his eyes at her formality and tugged her out of bed, "C'mon I'm going to teach you the legal spells." Madeline covered her tiny body with a blanket and followed Harry down the stairs and into the basement.

"Why now?" Madeline asked while pulling the blankets closer to her frame to keep the cold out.

"You'll concentrate better." he lied, Harry dare not tell her he had a bad dream where she was attacked in front of the ministry in disguise, but of course Madeline not knowing any legal spells shot millions of unforgivables and was sent back to prison for a longer sentence. He pointed his wand at her, "ready," he asked his arm steady and calm.

"I think so," Madeline lifted up her own wand but it was unsteady and almost shivering it fright.

"Calm down, nothing will work if you freak just imagine you're shooting an unforgivable." he mused ", alright a triangular motion and the incantation is protego, this puts up a shield so you want to be a quick as possible with this." Harry instructed.

Madeline nodded and harry shot a jelly legs jinx at her, quickly she made a perfect triangle and shouted ", Protego!" the spell bounced off and shot else wear.

"That was good now let's just practice a few more times so it become second nature to you," Harry said, when Harry said a few times he meant the entire night, he taught her stupefy, expelliarmus, protrificus totalas, lumos and nox, rikashempra, and others. It was still night time but Madeline was exhausted she sat down on the ground panting Harry couldn't help but laugh she looked like a soggy dog she was drenched in sweat.

"Alright that'll be enough for tonight," as he said that something else escaped his mouth ", I won't be back for a while…" he snapped his hands over his mouth and Madeline looked at him oddly.

"Why not?" she asked quickly.

"I um…I can't say…just y'know take care of yourself." Harry rambled suddenly he got very nervous around Melinda.

Her blue eyes bore into his green orbs and he shifted his gaze to the ground ", Take me with you!" she begged.

Harry's eyes shot up, he had to admit the offer was tempting but he had to refuse ", I can't…you can't know what we're doing…no one can…" he muttered.

"You don't have to tell me, I—I can protect you, Hermione and Ron." she pleaded.

"How did you know Ron and Hermione were going with me?" He asked incredulously.

Melinda laughed "like you would go anywhere without those two." Harry couldn't help but smiled she was right.

"I….um….fine, but you need to keep on your toes at all times okay?" Melinda nodded vigorously and Harry laughed ", Alright get some sleep I'll tell Hermione to pack your stuff tomorrow." He didn't know why he agreed to it but he felt like a weight was lifted.


	3. The Burrow

The next morning Harry made his way up to the girl's room and knocked lightly on it knowing Hermione was awake, some shuffling was heard from inside the room and then the door opened to reveal Hermione dressed and ready to go. The bags under her eyes made Harry feel guilty he knew asking her to accompany him was going against everything she stood for but she knew it was for the greater good.

"Harry what're you doing up this early?" she asked genuinely surprised.

Harry suddenly felt stupid he had refused everyone else's company, so why had he invited Madeline, he knew he was going to get an ear full for this "I, uh, needyoutopackMadeline'sstuff!" he said quickly.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows "Sorry?" she asked

Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax before speaking again ", I need you to pack Madeline's stuff." he repeated.

He looked up from the ground expecting to see Hermione glaring at him but instead he saw a crooked grin which was uncharacteristic of Hermione but she nodded and shut the door snickering she grabbed the tiny purse she had magically packed all of their stuff in including Madeline's which she had packed the night before, she had a feeling Harry would allow her to come and walked over to Madeline, slightly shaking her.

"Madeline? Wake up." she said softly with a groan the petite brunette stirred.

"Wot?" she asked groggily as she sat up.

"We're getting ready to make breakfast for the family we could use your help." Madeline sat up and ran a hand through her hair; she glanced over at the door to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to wake up Ron, I'll see you both in a bit" Hermione said in a distracted tone before she scurried quietly out of the room.

"Nice hair," Harry teased pushing himself off of the door frame.

"Shut up, Harry." Madeline mumbled as she pulled the covers aside and stood accidentally bumping into the side table. "Ouch!" She swore falling back onto her bed to nurse her throbbing pinky toe. Madeline looked up to see Harry's head snap towards the left. "Oops." She muttered, completely forgetting that Ginny was sleeping in the room as well.

"Hurry up and get changed, Hermione's packed your belongings we'll talk about the details while we make breakfast okay?" Harry informed.

Madeline nodded and Harry left the room, she rummaged through her closet and selected a white bohemian style dress. With a quick flick of her wand she used the incantation Hermione had taught her to straighten her hair and she tied a gold braided headband around her forehead. She opened the door to see Harry leaning against the opposite wall waiting for her. "I'm ready!" She said and the two scurried off down the stairs.

Harry slammed the refrigerator door closed holding a carton of eggs in his right hand with butter balanced on the top, and a loaf of bread and a gallon of milk in his left. "Careful, you're squishing the bread." Madeline scolded repossessing the bread and butter from Harry. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"

As if on que Hermione appeared at the foot of the stairs with a groggy half asleep Ron on her tail, he paused as the bottom and scratched his head then let out a huge yawn, "Someone tell me why I had to wake up this early again?" he walked over and started cracking eggs with Madeline.

"We need to discuss the details of tomorrow and your mum won't leave us a minute of peace… Maddie's coming with us." Harry added quickly.

At this Ron's eyes widened ", WOT? It took us week, no months, to convince you to let us come and it takes her only a week? Come to think of it you never agreed to let us come we just told you that we were coming." Ron huffed.

"Well I mean it would be a good idea to have her along, she knows offensive curses that we could never dream of and she knows all the death eaters incase they're disguised." Harry explained trying to cover his tail.

"Did you forget about her dark mark? It'll be like a blinking red light saying oh hey look at us, we've got harry potter!" Ron whisper-shouted waving his arms around in a crazy fashion.

"I-I didn't think of that." Harry muttered scratching his arm.

Hermione stopped buttering the toast and turned around in deep thought, "Harry's right having Madeline around would be very useful. We could always use a cloaking charm on her…"

"A cloaking charm?" Ron asked incredulously as if Hermione were just making up spells now.

"I mean it's used to scramble the signal of people on a Global Positioning System, it should work essentially the same for the Dark Mark." Hermione explained still in deep thought.

"Wait let's stop all this talk for a moment," The three teenagers stopped what they were doing and turned towards Ron, hair still disheveled from sleep, "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry blinked ", Oh right. I'm seventeen!" He exclaimed with a silly grin on his face ", I can do magic!" With a sudden burst of vigor he charmed all of the items and began to make breakfast himself.

Hermione had quickly run upstairs with Ron and they had returned with two brightly wrapped parcels, Hermione smiled and presented the overly enthusiastic Harry with an impeccably wrapped electric blue box ", it's a sneakascope I got you a new one" she explained.

Ron handed over a crudely wrapped red present shaped like a book, "Open it later 'kay?" Hermione exchanged a skeptical look with Madeline but said nothing.

Suddenly feeling sheepish Madeline stepped forward, she had no idea Harry's birthday was coming up, only meeting him two weeks prior in these dire times had made pleasantries a thing of the past. "I—um—I owe you a 'kay?"

"You don't owe me anything; none of you had to get me a present." Harry protested.

"But still…" She argued with a determined look in her eye, harry dropped the subject as footsteps were heard descending the stairwell.

Molly appeared in the archway pleasantly surprised by the golden trio and their new friend ", oh you're all awake! Happy Birthday Harry!" She greeted with a warm smile on her face ", and you're making breakfast on your big day?"

"I—I just felt like using a bit of magic" Harry answered quickly which wasn't an entire lie.

"Well the lot of you go pack I'll finish breakfast, we'll be leaving for the borrow at two. The wedding is tomorrow and we can have your birthday dinner back at the house Harry." She turned towards the pancake batter being sloppily beaten by the whisk and spattering everywhere. ", And then I'll have to teach you how to charm pancake mix properly Mr. Potter" she laughed, Harry retreated upstairs with the others dawning a sheepish grin.

Hermione and Ginny were neatly folding their clothes into their suitcases while Madeline was running around like a chicken with her head cut off and throwing her few possessions haphazardly into her luggage. "I wish I could be more organized like you two." She mumbled looking ashamed at her mess of a suitcase on the bed.

"Don't be ashamed for who you are, sometimes this erratic behavior could serve you well." Hermione soothed.

"Yeah like when 'mione? Face it Maddie you need to clean up your act, no man will want a woman who can't even pack a luggage properly." Ginny snapped something was getting under her skin with Madeline.

Maddie pouted ", A man? I'm just trying to avoid the authorities and stay out of Azkaban right now, I can't be bothered with romance" she said to herself, Ginny glared.

Hermione with her back turned to Ginny rolled her eyes, she knew exactly why Ginny was acting so nasty towards Madeline, she was threatened by her presence in Harry's life. Ginny was once Harry's girlfriend and he had ended things with her for one reason and one reason only, the horocruxes and now Madeline was unknowingly stepping into her territory. Although he hadn't told Ginny of the reason she knew it had something to do with he-who-must-not-be-named. Hermione mentally scolded herself, Voldemort—everyone had been trying to get better with calling him by his name as to not give him any more power over them than he already had.

"C'mon Madeline let's go wait down stairs with the others, Wingardium Leviosa." Both Hermione and Madeline's suitcases began to float and follow Hermione down the stairs with Madeline following quickly behind her; she gave one last curious look to the obviously frazzled Ginny and disappeared down the stairs. "Boys." Hermione greeted as they reached the living area where Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were seated.

"Should we take the port key back now?" George asked from the couch, Hermione nodded and the six of them walked over to a filthy cup on the side table, "on three? One…two…three!"

Everyone grabbed hold of the cup and Madeline felt a sick lurch as she was plunged into nothingness and then an ear shattering pop as she was pelted onto the earth. She pushed herself up on her forearms and looked at the house in front of her, "So this is your home?" She asked Fred.

Fred, turned his head towards her still splat on the ground ", yeah you can share my bed with me if you want." There was a sharp kick at his side.

"Stupid git, you already know she's sharing a bed with me." George sneered at his twin.

"Nonsense stop it you two, you know your mum will just have her sleep in Bill and Charlie's old room." Hermione chastised sneaking a look at Harry who was obviously trying hard to pretend to not being paying attention to their conversation.

"Alrigh' let's get up you lazy arses." Ron decided as he hoisted himself onto his feet and dusted himself off, the rest following suit.

"Wow Ron…your house is…wow." Madeline attempted to compliment but was awestruck suddenly there as a loud gong from the grandfather's clock and three of the hands moved from lost to home.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ron laughed ", c'mon we'll show you your room." The four of them left Fred and George in the sitting area and ascended the stairs to the very top. ", This is my room across the hall, me an' Harry'll be in here." He pointed to the door adorned with a Chuddley cannon's poster.

"Erm aren't the Chuddley Cannon's not so great a team?" Maddie asked shyly.

Harry snickered "shut it Harry, I don't really mind they're my favorite team. And this is your room Maddie 'Mione's down a flight on the same side the other side's Fred and George." Ron explained. Maddie opened the door to the room with a small smile on her face.

"I haven't had my own room in ages." She whispered although they all heard her.

"Well, we'll leave you to get settled in then."Ron said closing the door behind her. Hermione descended the stairs with a wave and Harry and Ron turned to their room. "Whass'a matter mate?" Ron asked closing his own door as well.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sitting on his bed.

"You've been awfully quiet since breakfast." He remarked mirroring harry on his own bed.

"I've just been thinking…"He contemplated lying to Ron but remembered that the three of them had promised to be completely honest with each other so that no one would be left in the dark about anything. "What if you were right about Maddie?"

"Oh that? Forget about it I was just a bit bitter, having her around could prove really useful I mean aside from the unforgivables what if we come across some secret death eater language that only she can read?" He offered.

Harry laughed, "Secret language? You think one really exists mate?"

Ron blushed, "You never know with those guys."

"I think they're too arrogant to think of something so clever." Harry said trying to make light of their situation, Ron chuckled.

"Ronald!" A voice called from down the stairs.

"That'll be mum everyone's probably home now." Ron groaned as he stood.

"Bring Harry and Hermione, the minister is here he wants a private meeting." She called loudly once again.

Harry's eyes widened "Maddie." They both said at the same time, Harry threw the door open just in time to see Madeline walking out of hers, he shoved her roughly back into her room.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Maddie, the minister's here stay in the room we'll come get you when it's safe." Harry explained in a rush.

"But—" she tried to protest but Harry had already shut the door she heard a muffled colloportus charm and sighed from her seat on her bed.

Twenty minutes had gone by of Rufus Scrimgeour interrogating Hermione and Ron before he bestowed upon them the items in which Dumbledore had left for them in his will Deluminator and the Tales of the beetle and the bard, as well as giving Harry the snitch and informing him that Dumbledore had intended to leave him the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Now that leaves one last item Mr. Potter." Said Scrimgeour, Harry's excitement rekindled once more. "_To Harry James Potter I leave behind my golden pocket watch in hopes that he shall bestow it upon a new friend to establish a deep connection and so they remember the times they will have together._" Scrimgeour paused ", a new friend? Do you know what he means by that? Have you made a new friend Potter?" The minister leered at him over his square spectacles.

Harry swallowed slightly, his Adams apple bounced ", haven't the foggiest." He answered in a clear convincing voice ", Maybe he wants me to give it to a chick…it is quite valuable. Dumbledore's always looking after me when it comes to girls, always giving me advice. I'll let you know when I meet the dame I give it to, alright?" Harry said sounding just like a flighty teenage boy. Scrimgeour's expression hardened and he stood without another word and stormed out of the house.


	4. The Will of Dumbledore

The three friends exchanged quick looks and raced up the stairs to Maddie's.

"Alohomora" Harry cast and the three of them clambered into the room, Madeline shot up in her bed and looked curiously at the three friends as they exchanged coded looks.

"Muffiliato" Hermione cast on the room Ron gave her a look.

"I thought you didn't approve of the spell?" said Ron.

"Times change" said Hermione. "Now, show us that pocket watch."

"Right," said Harry he paused and looked at the very expensive gold pocket watch in his hand and examined the front the intricate designs and the turning gears all made of 24 karat gold. "I swear that man could see the future." Harry muttered handing Hermione the watch.

"What are you lot going on about?" Maddie asked from her bed.

They jumped almost forgetting about Madeline "Dumbledore left us things in his will… and he left something for you as well," said Harry.

"Me? That was nice of him considering I've only met him in a dream and he gave me that advice about the wand." Maddie said thoughtfully.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed looking up at the prison escapee in astonishment.

"I met him in a dream, I was walking down a pathway and he was walking beside me he said 'It isn't too late to do something great Madeline Charlise McCorpe'" said Madeline is a sad but vaguely accurate attempt at Dumbledore's voice. "He told me to go to the twins and ask them to craft me a wand and then he told to me ask you to teach me spells" She said referring to Harry and leaving out the bit about her playing a crucial part in his life.

"…Wow is it possible?" Hermione mumbled, Harry felt a tiny twinge of jealousy and hurt and Dumbledore had not visited him in his dreams but he squashed it.

"Here this is for you my _new friend_," said Harry as he took the watch from Hermione and handed it to Madeline.

"You reckon that's the chick Dumbledore wanted you to give it to?" Hermione couldn't help but tease and Ron snickered behind his hand Harry shot them a glare with an obvious blush on his cheeks but Madeline didn't notice she was speechless as she watched the item transform before her eyes into a simple gold band ring.

"Uhhh you guys…" She stuttered out.

"Wha-Merlin!" Ron exclaimed as the three stepped forward and witnessed the watch glow an eerie blue before morphing into the ring. "What happened?" asked Ron.

"Like she has any clue," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I—I know what this is!" she turned the ring over in her hand and the initials MBM were carved intricately into the surface.

"Well what is it?" Harry urged.

"It's a ring." Hermione glared at her and she giggled ",sorry, sorry, it's liquidmetal when it's passed onto someone it changed to be personalized to the new owner something that will be useful to them, it's usually used as family heirlooms."

"How is a ring going to be useful to you?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, I guess I can't lose it and it won't get in the way when I'm cursing people."

"But what does it do?" Harry pressed.

"I don't know I never met the guy so I don't know what it could possibly help me with."

"He said to establish a deep connection and remember the times you have…what does it mean?" Harry asked beginning to pace.

"Don't dwell on it I'm sure we'll figure it out." Hermione reasoned as Madeline tried the ring on each finger, the only one it fit on was her right ring finger.

"Look mate, it's like she's engaged, like you proposed to her." Ron said dumbly and Hermione giggled, Harry blushed again and Madeline looked up at the three completely lost.

There was a tentative knock at the door and popped her head in, "Harry, dear, everyone's awfully hungry, we didn't like to start without you….shall I serve dinner now?" The four scurried down the stairs, they all ate rather hurriedly and then, after a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and much gulping of cake, the party broke up, leaving the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and Madeline alone once again

"Meet us upstairs," Harry whispered to Hermione and Madeline, while they helped Mrs. Weasley restore the decorated garden back to its normal state. "After everyone's gone to bed."

Up in the attic room, Ron examined his Deluminator, and Harry filled the mokeskin purse Hagrid had given him for his birthday, not with gold, but with those items he prized, apparently worthless though some of them were: the Marauder's Map, the shard of Sirius's enchanted mirror, and R.A.B.'s locket. He pulled the strings tight and slipped the purse around his neck, then sat holding the old Snitch and watching its winds flutter feebly. At last, Hermione and Madeline tapped on the door and tiptoed inside.

"Muffliato," she whispered once again waving her wand in the direction of the stairs. "Let's see that Deluminator."

Ron obliged at once. Holding it up in front of him, he clicked it. The solitary lamp they had lit went out at once.

"The thing is," whispered Hermione through the dark, "we could have achieved that with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

There was a small _click_, and the ball of light from the lamp flew back to the ceiling and illuminated them all once more.

"Still, it's cool," said Ron, a little defensively. "And from what they said, Dumbledore invented it himself!"

"I know, but surely he wouldn't have singled you out in his will just to help us turn out the lights!"

"D'you think he knew the Ministry would confiscate his will and examine everything he'd left for us?" asked Harry.

"Definitely," said Hermione. "He couldn't tell us in the will why he was leaving us these things, but that still doesn't explain…"

"…why he couldn't have given us a hint when he was alive" Asked Ron.

"Well, exactly," said Hermione, now flicking through _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. "If these things are important enough to pass on right under the nose of the Ministry, you'd think he'd have let us know why… unless he thought it was obvious?"

"Thought wrong, then, didn't he?" said Ron. "I always said he was mental. Brilliant and everything, but cracked. Leaving Harry an old Snitch—what the hell was that about?"

"I've no idea," said Hermione it was as if the trio had forgotten the Madeline was even in the room but she looked at them in amusement she could practically see the gears turning in their head and it was interesting to see them bounce ideas off of one another. "When Scrimgeour made you take it, Harry, I was so sure that something was going to happen!"

"Yeah, well," said Harry, his pulse quickening as he raised the Snitch in his fingers. "I wasn't going to try too hard in front of Scrimgeour was I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"The Snitch I caught in my first year ever Quiditch match?" said Harry. "Don't you remember?"

Hermione looked simply bemused while Madeline looked absolutely lost she sat quietly on the floor while Hermione sat on Ron's bed with Ron and Harry on his. Ron, however, gasped, pointing frantically from Harry to the Snitch and back again until he found his voice.

"That was the one you nearly swallowed!"

"Exactly," said Harry, and with his heart beating fast, he pressed his mouth to the Snitch.

It did not open. Frustration and bitter disappointment welled up inside him: He lowered the golden sphere, but then Madeline cried out.

"Writing! Harry there's writing on it, quick look!"

He nearly dropped the Snitch in surprise and excitement. Madeline was right. Engraved upon the smooth golden surface where seconds before there had been nothing, were five words written in the thin, slanting handwriting that Harry recognized as Dumbledore's:

I open at the close.

He had barely read them when the words vanished again. "'I open at the close…' What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione and Ron shook their heads, looking blank. "I open at the close…at the _close_…I open at the close…" But no matter how often they repeated the words, with many different inflections, they were unable to wring any more meaning from them.

"And the sword," said Ron finally, when they had at last abandoned their attempts to divine meaning in the Snitch's inscription. "Why did he want Harry to have the sword?"

"What sword?" Madeline asked finally part of the conversation.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," Harry explained. "And why couldn't he just have told me?" Harry said quietly. "It was there, it was right there on the wall of his office during all out talks last year! If he wanted me to have it, why didn't he just five it to me then?"

He felt as though he were sitting in an examination with a question he ought to have been able to answer in front of him, his brain slow and unresponsive. Was there something he had missed in the long talks with Dumbledore last year? Ought he to know what it all meant? Had Dumbledore expected him to understand?

"And Madeline's ring, how had he known that Fred and George were going to spring her out of Azkaban…come to think of it they're criminals now!"

"Aren't we all?" Harry asked bemused.

"If you don't mind, I have a question." Madeline piped up causing everyone's attention to switch to her. "I was just wondering, Hermione was filling me in on this Horocruxe business she said that some of them have already been destroyed?"

Harry nodded, "My second year I unknowingly destroyed one Tom Riddle or Voldemort's diary with a Basilisk fang. Dumbledore destroyed the ring of Marvolo Gaunt with the sword of Gryffindor."

"Hang on, the sword of Gryffindor?" Madeline asked, Harry nodded not sure what she was getting at. "Well that's one mystery gift solved then?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore obviously left you the sword so that you can destroy the Horocruxes with it." Madeline explained.

Harry almost slapped his forehead "of course how could I be so stupid!"

"Well as for this book," said Hermione, "_The tale of Beedle the Bard_…I've never even heard of them!"

"You've never heard of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_?"said Ron incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not!" said Hermione in surprise. "Do you know them?" She asked looking around the room.

Harry shook his head while Madeline nodded looking at Hermione as if she was daft ", Well, of course I do!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked up diverted. The circumstance of Ron having read a book that Hermione had not was unprecedented. Ron, however, looked bemused by their surprise.

"Oh come on! All the old kids' stories are supposed to be Beedle's aren't they?" He asked looking at Madeline for reassurance in which she nodded. "'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'…" he recited.

"The Wizard and the Hopping Pot?" Madeline offered looking at the two friends as if they lived under a rock.

"Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump?" Ron tried again.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione, giggling. "What was that last one?"

"Come off it!" said Ron, looking in disbelief from Harry to Hermione and then to Madeline for reassurance that he wasn't going mental.

"You must've heard of Babbitty Rabbitty— " Madeline tried once more.

"Maddie, Ron—Harry and I were brought up by Muggles!" said Hermione. "We didn't hear stories like that when were little, we heard 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' and 'Cinderella'—"

"What's that, an illness?"asked Ron whilst Madeline giggled almost uncontrollably at the ridiculous titles .

"Oh it's a right side better than Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Whatever….So these are children's stories?" asked Hermione, bending again over the Runes and examining the book.

"Yeah," Madeline said uncertainly, "I mean that's just what you hear, you know, that all these old stories came from Beedle. I dunno what they're like in the original versions."

"But I wonder why Dumbledore thought I should read them?" Something creaked downstairs and in a flash Madeline was up peaking out of the door, wand at the ready.

"Probably just Charlie, now Mum's asleep, sneaking off the regrow his hair," Ron whispered nervously. "I'm glad she's coming along, Harry—" said Ron referring to Madeline, "she was up like a shot it's kind of nice knowing that we've got someone experienced watching our back, you know?" Ron smiled at Madeline and she grinned back. Hermione and Harry smiled as well things were meshing into place finally.

"All the same, we should get to bed," Hermione whispered. "It wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow."

"No," agreed Ron. "A brutal quadruple murder by the bridegroom's mother might put a bit of a damper on the wedding. I'll get the lights." And he clicked the Deluminator once more as Hermione and Madeline left the room.


	5. Tottenham Court Road

Madeline closed the door to her bedroom softly and changed into her sleeping attire. Taking a seat on her bed the golden glint of the ring, once pocket watch, caught her eye. There were so many unanswered questions like how had Dumbledore known a new member would join Harry's journey, why had he given Madeline the ring. What did the ring do? "I'm starting to think you were more of a mad hatter than I was Dumbledore…no offense" she muttered before turning off the lights and going to bed.

Three o'clock on the following afternoon found Harry, Ron, Fred, and George standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. Harry and Madeline had taken a large dose of Polyjuice Potion and were now dawning the looks of two random inhabitants of a nearby town disguised as members of the Weasley family. Madeline hurried over towards the Marquee and handed each boy a seating chart.

"Molly said to mind your manners…Fred, George." She said specifically.

"Merlin she's got another person chastising us! Wasn't enough to have Mum, Dad, and Hermione?" Fred asked George in disbelief.

"I'm just passing along the message. Don't shoot the messenger." Madeline huffed before disappearing back into the house to finish getting ready. Harry watched her leave and George bumped him with his elbow.

"Fancy our little prison escapee do ya?" teased George.

Harry's face instantly turned beat red, "What about Ginny?" Ron asked suddenly over protective.

Harry sighed, "Listen things just…things just aren't working out between her and I ever since I broke things off with her she's changed. I know you don't want to hear this but she's been I dunno how else to say this but trying to seduce my nonstop." Ron glared at Harry ", Sorry mate, but she's been pulling me into broom closets and empty rooms and I just have to keep coming up with excuses."

"Don't hurt her Harry." Ron warned, Harry sighed but the twins interjected.

"Oh come off it Ronikins, Ginny's a big girl and we've seen what she's been doing, how she's been treating Maddie like a house cat she doesn't want around anymore. Not everyone is innocent 100% of the time not even our baby sister." Fred said giving Ron a light noogie.

"Stop it, do you have any idea how long it took me to do my hair?" Ron yelled Harry raised an eyebrow at his best friend and his face turned scarlet ",Shove off Potter." Ron muttered.

The reception of the wedding left Harry and Madeline seated at the Lovegood table alone with Harry trying to avoid eye contact with Ginny and Madeline constantly running away from Viktor Krum. He had finally left but Harry was nowhere to be seen suddenly a white whip of smoke fluttered down.

_The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._

Everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Madeline's mind kicked into overdrive she whipped out her wand and started to weave in and out of the frantic crowd. Many people were only just realizing that something strange had happened; heads were still turning toward the silver cat as it vanished. The silence was broken by someone's scream followed by mass hysteria. Madeline spotted Ron about to run past her in the crowd she grabbed a hold of his forearm and surprised Ron raised his wand and screamed, "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Madeline called just as quickly as if she were completely prepared for Ron's spell.

"Maddie, sorry I thought you were—never mind where are Harry and Hermione?" asked Ron slightly getting shoved aside by the crowd. People were disapparating; the protective charms on the borrow had broken.

"I dunno I found you first." Madeline yelled over the crowd, Ron grasped her hand tightly and jostled his way through the crowd finally spotting Harry and Hermione, he took a hold of Hermione's free hand as Harry was holding the other and then suddenly there was a tug and sight and sound were extinguished as darkness pressed upon them all Madeline could feel was Ron's hand as they squeezed through space and time away from the Burrow, away from the descending Death Eaters, away, perhaps from Voldemort himself…

Madeline looked around taking in their surroundings "Where are we?" said Ron's voice.

Harry opened his eyes for a moment he thought they had not left the wedding after all: They still seemed to be surrounded by people.

"Tottenham Court Road," panted Hermione. "Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere for you to change." They did as she asked and half walked half ran up the wide dark street thronged with late-night revelers and lined with closed shops, stars twinkling above them. A double-decker bus rumbled by and a group of merry pub-goers ogled at them as they passed; Harry and Ron were still wearing their dress robes.

"Hermione we don't have anything to change into," Maddie told her, as a young woman burst into a raucous giggle at the sight of Ron and Harry.

"Why didn't I make sure I had the Invisibility cloak with me?" said Harry, inwardly cursing his own stupidity. "All last year I kept it on me and—"

"It's okay, I've got the Cloak, and I've got clothes for both of you,' said Hermione. "Just try and act naturally until—this will do." She led the three seventeen year olds down a side street, then into the shelter of a shadowy alleyway.

"When you say you've got the Cloak and clothes…"said Harry frowning at Hermione who was carrying nothing except her small beaded handbag, in which she was now rummaging.

"Yes, they're here," said Hermione, and to Harry, Ron, and Madeline's astonishment she pulled out two pairs of clothes for the boys to change into as well as the Invisibility Cloak.

"How the ruddy hell—?" Ron exclaimed.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," said Hermione. "Tricky but I think I've done it okay; anyway I managed to fit everything we need in here." The boys changed out of their clothes and Harry slipped under the cloak.

"C'mon let's get moving I don't like staying in one place for too long." Madeline spoke the inflection in her voice had completely changed she didn't sound like the guilty slightly mental girl she was before, instead her voice sounded much more mature and deathly serious. Hermione agreed and the four some started to make their way down the street. Madeline was wearing tall thin stiletto heels that clicked with purpose and echoed in Harry's ears where as Hermione was wearing more practical flat shoes.

"Do you need to change your shoes?" Harry whispered to Madeline.

She blinked in confusion and looked down at her feet all the while still moving, "No I used to have to where heels all the time for social gatherings with my family I'm used to it." She explained as tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail out of her face. I few men obviously drunk began wolf whistling at Hermione and Madeline.

"All right, darlings?" the drunkest of the men on the other pavement was yelling. "Fancy a drink? Ditch the ginger girls and come have a pint!"

Ron opened his mouth to yell back but Hermione dragged him into an empty 24/7 cafe "Let's sit down somewhere," Ron and Madeline sat on the side facing the door and Hermione and Harry sat with their back to it but since Harry was invisible he turned to watch the door. Harry could feel the last bits of Polyjuice potion leave his body as Madeline's did when they were in the alley. Two burly workmen entered the café and squeezed into the next booth. Madeline stiffened there was something oddly familiar about those two men.

"I say we find a quiet place to Disapparate and head for the countryside. Once we're there, we could send a message to the Order." Hermione whispered.

"Can you do that talking Patronus thing, then?" asked Ron. "I've been practicing and I think so," said Hermione.

"Well as long as it doesn't get them into trouble, though they might've been arrested already. God, that's revolting," Ron said referring to the cappuccino Hermione had ordered them.

"Let's get going, then, I don't want to drink this muck," said Ron. "Hermione, have you got Muggle money to pay for this?" Hermione nodded searching the bottom of her purse for the change. Harry and Madeline watched the two men intently and mirrored their identical movements' wands at the ready "Stupefy!" Harry yelled still invisible.

"Sectumsempra!" Both of their spells hitting their target dead on each hitting either person. The blonde was knocked out but the other was just cut up bad Madeline jumped on to one of the chairs as the man exploded a table behind them she lost balance and fell into Harry knocking his wand out of his hand and Ron had shot a spell at the man but he bounced the spell back causing Ron to be bound with ropes.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione screamed from out of sight and the death eater fell forward like a statue. As Hermione unbound Ronald Harry and Madeline examined the men.

"Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle." Madeline sneered and kicked Dolohov in the side with distaste.

"What are we going to do with them?" Ron Whispered to Harry through the dark as he clicked his Deluminator. "Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good go just now."

Hermione shuddered and took a step back but harry shook his head.

"We just need to wipe their memories," said Harry ", It's better like that, it'll throw them off the scent. If we killed them it'd be obvious we were here."

"You're the boss," said Ron sounding profoundly relieved. "But I've never done a Memory charm."

"Nor have I," said Hermione they sighed but Madeline piped up.

"I have."

Harry looked at her wide eyed "Well why didn't you just say so go on do it." Madeline exhaled deeply and pointed at Dolohov's face with her wand in her eerie calm voice echoed in the café.

"Obliviate" At once his eyes became unfocused and dreamy.

"Brilliant!" Harry clapped Madeline on the back causing her to lurch forward unexpectedly ", Take care of the other one and the waitress while Ron and I clean up will you two?" Harry asked referring to her and Hermione.

They nodded and got to work, "See Maddie you know a legal spell." Harry mused.

"Yeah but it's frowned upon," She said with a pout. Harry rolled his eyes playfully at the blonde and turned to help Ron clean up the café.

Ron struggled for a moment before managing to extract his wand from his pocket.

"It's no wonder I can't get it out, Hermione, you packed my old jeans, they're tight."

"Oh I'm so sorry," hissed Hermione, and as she dragged the waitress out of sight of the windows Madeline heard her mutter a suggestion as to where Ron could stick his wand instead causing Madeline to snort and Ron to glare.

Once the café was returned to its previous condition Hermione turned to the three, "But how did they find us?" Hermione asked looking from one unconscious man to the other confused one. "How did they know where we were?" She turned to Harry.

"You—you don't think you've still got your Trace on you, do you, Harry?"

"He can't have," said Ron. "The Trace breaks at seventeen, that's Wizarding law, you can't put it on an adult."

Madeline looked at her feet nervously ", I don't have the cloaking charm on me…" Hermione gasped.

"Oh that's right how stupid of me! Come here," said Hermione "Velius locus" she tapped Madeline on her head and if felt as though someone had cracked an egg on her head much like the dissolution charm.

"We need a safe place to hide," said Ron. "Give us time to think things through."

"Grimmauld Place," said Harry instantly.

"Don't be silly, Harry, Snape can get in there. Grimmauld Place is out of the question." Said Hermione.

"Ron's dad said they've put up jinxes against him—and even if they haven't worked," he pressed on as Hermione began to argue, "so what? I swear, I'd like nothing better than to meet Snape!"

"But—"

"Hermione, where else is that? It's the best chance we've got Snape's only one Death Eater. If I've still got the Trace on me we'll have whole crowd of them on us wherever else we go."

She could not argue, though she looked as if she would have liked to. While Madeline unlocked the café door, Ron clicked the Deluminator to release the café's lights. Then, on Harry's count of three, they reversed the spells upon their three victims and before the waitress or either of the Death Eaters could do more than stir sleepily, the four had turned on the spot and vanished into the compressing darkness once more.


	6. Grimmauld Place, Dark Thoughts

The four now standing in the middle of a familiar small and shabby square. They raced up the steps of house labeled number 12, checking every few yards that they were not being followed or observed. They raced up the stone steps, and Harry tapped the front door with his wand once. They heard a series of metallic clicks and the clatter of a chain, then the door swung open with a creak and they hurried over the threshold.

As Hermione closed the door behind them, the old-fashioned gas lamps sprang to life, casting a flickering light along the length of the hallway. It looked just as Madeline had remembered it: eerie, cobwebbed, the outlines of the house-elf heads on the wall throwing odd shadows up the staircase. Long dark curtains concealed the portrait of Bellatrix's aunt. The only thing that was out of place was the troll's leg umbrella stand, which was lying on its side as if it had been knocked over.

Madeline narrowed her eyes at the stand, "I think somebody's been in here," she whispered nodding her head toward stand.

"That could have happened as the Order left," Harry murmured back.

"So where are these jinxes they put up against Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe they're only activated if he shows up?" suggested Ron.

Yet they remained close together on the doormat, back against the door, scared to move farther into the house.

"Well, we can't stay here forever," said Harry, and he took a step forward.

"_Severus Snape?_"

Mad-eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness, making all four of them jump back in fright. "We're not Snape!" croaked Harry, before something whooshed over them like cold air. Madeline's tongue curled backward on itself, making it impossible to speak. Before she had time to feel inside her mouth, however, her tongue had unraveled again.

The other three seemed to have experienced the same unpleasant sensation. Ron was making retching noises; Hermione stammered, "That m-must have b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse Mad-Eye set up for Snape!"

"Owwww," Madeline whined before starting to stick her tongue out to get the feeling back.

Gingerly Harry took another step forward. Something shifted in the shadows at the end of the hall, and before any of them could say another word, a figure had risen up out of the carpet, tall, dust-colored and terrible: Hermione screamed and so did Mrs. Black, her curtains flying open; the gray figure was gliding toward them, faster and faster, it's waist-length hair and beard streaming behind it. Its waist length hair and beard streaming behind it, its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets, Madeline recognized it to be a morbid portrayal of the wise old man who had appeared to her in her dreams…Albus Dumbledore. He raised a wasted arm at Harry who was in front.

"No!" she heard Harry scream, the figure still approached; Harry had his wand at the ready but said no spells. "No! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you—"

On the word kill, the figure whooshed past them and exploded into dust. Madeline, startled, slammed herself back into the front door hard. Harry turned around to see Hermione crouched on the floor by the door with her arms over her head, and Ron, who was shaking from head to foot patting her clumsily on the shoulder and saying, "It's all r-right….it's g-gone…." He turned more to see Madeline standing but cowering in the corner by the door eyes welled up with tears of fright. He motioned for her to come to him and she obliged albeit cautiously he wrapped an arm around her shoulder in comfort. "S'alright it's gone." She nodded but couldn't help it as a few tears escaped her eyes. If there was one this that frightened Madeline senseless it was zombies.

Dust clouds swirled around their feet like mist, catching the blue gaslight, as Mrs. Black continued to scream.

"Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my father's—"

Harry raised his wand but Madeline beat him to it, "SHUT UP!" she bellowed directing her wand at the picture and with a bang and burst of red sparks, the curtain swung shut again silencing her, "How did she get out?" She asked bewildered referring to when she turned the curtains into stone.

"That…that was…"Hermione whimpered, as Ron helped her to her feet.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but it wasn't really him, was it? Just something to scare Snape."

Had it worked, Madeline wondered, or had the triple crossing Snape already blasted the horror-figure aside as casually as Harry had told her he killed Dumbledore? Nerves still tingling, Harry led them up the hall, half expecting some new terror to reveal itself, but nothing moved except for a mouse skittering along the skirting board.

"Before we go any farther, I think we'd better check," whispered Hermione, and she raised her wand and said, "_Homenum revelio._"

Nothing happened.

"Well, you've just had a big shock," said Ron kindly. "What was that supposed to do?"

"It did what it was meant to do!" said Hermione rather crossly.

"Ron that spell reveals all human presences, and there's nobody here except for us right now." Madeline explained having had to use the charm once on a 'mission'.

"And old Dusty," said Ron, glancing at the patch of carpet from which the corpse-figure had risen.

"Let's go up," said Hermione with a frightened look at the same spot, and she led the way up the creaking stairs to the drawing room on the first floor. Madeline felt an unnerving calm in the place like she could almost call it home…it was more of a home then anything she had ever had before. She watched as Hermione waved her wand to ignite the old gas lamps, Madeline shivered slightly in the drafty room and the two sat on the dusty sofa Hermione with arm wrapped around herself and Madeline with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Ron crossed the room to the window and moved the heavy velvet curtain aside an inch.

"Can't see anyone out there," he reported. "And you'd think if Harry still had a Trace on him, they'd have followed us here. I know they can't get in the house but—what's up Harry?"

Harry had given a cry of pain and Madeline was on her feet approaching Harry with worried eyes. "What did you see?" asked Ron advancing on Harry. "Did you see him at my place?"

"No, I just felt anger—he's really angry—"

"But that could be at the Burrow," said Ron loudly. "What else? Didn't you see anything? Was he cursing someone?"

"No, I just felt anger—I couldn't tell—"

Hermione stood from the couch with sudden authority ", your scar again—" But Madeline tuned her out, the dark lord was angry and she had known from experience that nothing good could come of it. She hoped for the sake of the Weasley family and all of those innocent bystanders that he was no longer at the Burrow or that he had never even showed up, because if he did the death toll would have raised tremendously. She recounted the death of her parents and the times that he had used the cruciatus curse on her for being—as he put it—too weak he said she needed to mean it when she cursed people. He had tormented her so much that she had broken, gone almost as mad and Bellatrix and had no remorse, she shuddered. Those were times she didn't want to go back to…ever. Hermione's shriek awoke her from her daze and she had automatically whipped her wand out before she even registered the silver Patronus soar through the drawing room window and land upon the floor in front of them where it solidified into a weasel and spoke in Mr. Weasley's voice.

"_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched."_

The Patronus dissolved into nothingness. Ron let out a noise between a whimper and a groan and dropped onto the sofa: Hermione joined him, gripping his arm.

"They're alright, they're alright!" She whispered, and Ron half laughed and hugged her.

Madeline felt herself let out a breath of relief "Harry," said Ron over Hermione's shoulder "I—"

"It's not a problem," said Harry with a nauseous look on his face. Madeline watched him carefully, "It's your family, 'course you're worried. I'd feel the same way." He paused, "I do feel the same way, they are my family too." Madeline felt a pang of sadness and she looked down at the ground she was the only one here without a family, at first she took solace in knowing that Harry was alone as well but she was wrong Harry had his friends who were practically his family, Harry almost had the entire Wizarding world on his side save for the death eaters and the dark lord. But no one knew of Madeline Charlise McCorpe and why would they want to. She faintly heard an exchange between Ron and Hermione and Harry muttering bathroom between gritted teeth. She felt almost sick being around the love the emanated off of Ron and Hermione so she excused herself and went down to the basement where she had asked Fred and George to craft her wand. She sat down at the long table the stinging anger she had thought of earlier that she wished she'd never feel again was back, her right eye twitched and shook her head trying to shake the feeling off. A small voice in her head was trying to reason with the anger.

_They care about you, they've got your back. They got you clothes, cleaned you up, and gave you a place to live._

_**They only want you to cast spells and protect their arses, not once has anyone singled you out to get to know you.**_

_That a lie, Harry taught you the spells, he allowed you to come along on the journey. He bought you clothes, Hermione taught you some spells as to straighten you hair and do you makeup and protect yourself._

_**Protect yourself so you could protect them—**_

There was a soft knock at the door "What?" She snapped letting her anger get the best of her Harry was standing at the door and he jumped at her tone.

"Um sorry I didn't mean to disturb you or anything I was just wondering where you got off to, worried really." Harry explained, Madeline's expression softened she could see that Harry was still in pain his face was drained of color and almost green.

"S-sorry just erm…thinking…" She said quickly.

Harry took a step forward; "mind if I join you?" she shook her head, Harry closed the distance between then and took a seat across from her. "So what's bothering you? Was it the jinx upstairs?" He asked referring to the zombie. Madeline shuddered at the thought of it but shook her head, "Then what is it?"

Madeline looked at the table and didn't meet his eyes, she chewed her lip wondering whether or not to tell him and how to put it, "Well?" asked Harry. "You can tell me anything you want, I won't judge you."

Madeline looked him in the eye briefly before bringing her gaze back to the table, "I…I just…I miss having a family, I thought maybe you'd understand but…" Harry waited patiently. "But you've got Ron and Hermione, and the Weasleys', and the Order, and Ginny as family…" She drifted off.

Harry sighed and Madeline looked up, it was hard to look him in the eye because is vibrant green eyes looked like they could see into her soul, "Just because I have a family now, doesn't mean I've forgotten what it feels like to be alone. Sometimes I still feel alone, I feel like a leech like I'm sucking off of other people's families to make up for the lack of my own."

"Nobody blames you though, Harry, they'd all be glad to take claim to you. You're the boy who lived after all and I'm Madeline…just Madeline the girl who escaped from Azkaban the girl who's a death eater—"

"_Was_ a death eater, don't sell yourself short, I may be the boy who lived but you…are the girl who persevered. All I had to do was live a normal life…well as normal as it could be with a dark wizard trying to destroy the Wizarding world and yourself," Madeline cracked a smile. "But you had to join a side you never wanted to join, you had to convince them you were part of their party, you had to watch your parents die power is like a drug Maddie, you had to keep going even after you were tortured by Bellatrix and Voldemort after you had everything you held dear ripped away from you, had to survive through living with dementors in jail, and for that I truly sympathize with you because I can't even stand one minute with them."

He paused, "I supposed where I'm lucky is that I never knew my parents, I never got the chance to love them like you did…though I still can't help feeling cheated. Maddie don't think you have no family because we're your family, me, Ron, Hermione. We care," said Harry.

A small smile broke across Madeline's face when suddenly another silvery wispy cloud descended much like Mr. Weasley's but this time it took the shave of a lemur. Fred's voice spoke, "Harry is Maddie with you? We're all really worried. I hope You-know-who didn't take her. Send word immediately George and I are not with mum and dad we're safe." The lemur evaporated and Harry looked up to see a bigger smile on Madeline's face, what could she have been worried about she really needs to stop second guessing herself.

Harry looked up in guilt, Madeline's smile slipped slightly, "You know we can't send a message back…" He informed softly.

Madeline's sighed, "I know, I don't want to endanger you three…I just wish we could let them know…"

"Sorry," said Harry.

"It's alright really," said Madeline. "I understand."

"Are you hungry? Maybe there's still some food left in here." She pondered what could have survived in the abandoned hide out since the two weeks they were at The Burrow. Harry understood that she was in a conflicted place right now so he nodded.

"I could go for something to eat," said Harry. Madeline stood from the table and strode over to the pantry and opened the doors. Several canned foods were on the bottom shelf, canned mushrooms, tomato meat sauce, potatoes, peas, and ravioli.

Madeline settled with the unopened box of spaghetti and the sauce, Harry watched her but felt awkward making her do all the work. The moment he stood to help her Hermione and Ron cautiously descended the basement stairs.

"Harry? Madeline?" Hermione called gingerly.

"Down here," called Harry as he walked to the kitchen counter next to the stove.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked from behind Hermione as they finally reached the floor of the basement.

"Just peachy," said Madeline, Ron looked quite disbelieving. "I swear," she reiterated.

Hermione smiled, "what's cooking?" Ron asked taking a seat at the table while Hermione walked over to help.

"Spaghetti and meat sauce," Madeline answered as she stirred the sauce.

"And garlic bread," Hermione called from the pantry.

"Garlic bread?" Madeline asked.

"The bread is still good and so is the garlic and butter!" Hermione smiled as she exited the pantry with a loaf of bread, a bulb of garlic, and a tub of chilled butter.

Ten minutes later Harry turned around to Ron, "Are you going to help?"

"Nah mate you lot look like you can handle it, why don't you come over and we'll chat…looks like the women have got it under control." Madeline and Hermione turned around eerie slow with twin glares, Ron swallowed, "Only joking I'm coming to help right now!" The hour that followed was filled with an easy laughter almost as if the foursome could not tell that outside the barriers of their charm protected shabby place the world was in turmoil, but for two hours they rejoiced in the fact that they were teenagers and that they were still young.


	7. Waiting for Kreacher

It took them nearly half an hour to calm down Kreacher, who was so overcome to be presented with a Black family heirloom for his very own that he was to weak at the knees to stand properly. After a few minutes Kreacher composed himself and Disapparated leaving the four young wizards alone again.

"So does this mean that we're related?" Harry asked slowly, almost cringing for the answer.

"No, Harry, Madeline was adopted and you're a god son of the black family which means that if you wanted to connect the two of you, we would have to connect you over three families she would be your adopted god sister, it's kind of like me calling you my brother." Hermione explained, Harry let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

"How long do you think it'll take Kreacher to come back?" Madeline asked sitting at the dining room table with her legs crossed looking bored. She leaned her head on her right hand with her pointer finger pushing up her eyebrow.

"A few hours at most, I mean he did escape the inferi," said Harry.

Madeline nodded, shifting in her seat, "Maddie, why were you so mean to Kreacher?"asked Hermione

Madeline raised her eyebrows and sat up proper, "He belongs to the Black family, enough said," Hermione waited for her to continue and Madeline rolled her eyes, "His values are all screwy I mean he calls you mudblood and Ron a blood traitor. 'Mione you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Please just give him a chance it's not his fault, I mean he even got better just now, you just need to treat them nicely."

Madeline groaned, "ugh alright fine." She stood and walked to the window, "An hour huh?...what are we going to do until then?"Ron shrugged. The house was out of food so that night Hermione tried everything she could to transfigure the bits of moldy bread that was left but nothing worked.

Hermione sighed, "Bon Appetite…"

Ron picked up the moldy bread the outer most corner, "Yeah…what she said." He bit the bread and made a gagging noise.

"Come on guys it's all we've got," Harry reasoned, biting the bread and cringing as well.

"Well I'm not hungry…so feel free to dig into my piece of moldy bread," Madeline pushed her plate away.

"Maddie you really need to keep your strength up," said Hermione.

"I've gone longer without eating 'Mione, I'll be fine. Erm could I take a look at some of those books you packed?" Hermione cocked a curious eyebrow at her.

"Yeah here, they're at the bottom." She handed Maddie her small purse. Madeline took the purse and climbed the stairs back to the drawing room.

"What do you think that was all about?" Hermione asked the boys, they shrugged.

"She's been acting oddly detached and quiet all day," she continued suspiciously.

Madeline rummaged the bottom of the purse and pulled out book after book. She was trying to decipher the visions that were plaguing her. She was rummaging through the Genealogy book that Kreacher kept in his cupboard. Madeline her footsteps coming up from the basement, she looked and saw Harry drinking a glass of water.

"Hey," she greeted, he nodded to her and sat down next to her.

"What're you looking for?" asked Harry.

"I've been having these weird visions, I mean the one where I got all these," She motioned to her arms that were still wrapped in bandages, "and then today when Kreacher was telling us about the cavern I knew every detail before he even said it. I saw the boat and basin with the potion before he mentioned it and I saw the inferi as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you were there once and blocked it out I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to do something like that to you. Maybe they're memories…"

Madeline shrugged and flipped through some more pages, "Ugh, this book isn't helping." She tossed the book behind her and went to grab another.

"Here, let me help." Madeline felt something warm grasp her hand and she quickly pulled back blushing, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to—erm, sorry." he stammered.

Madeline laughed, "it's okay, Harry."

After about an hour Harry picked up a small brown leather bound book, "What about this one? It's about um…" Harry checked the back cover, "Seers."

"No that stuff is a bunch of bullocks." Madeline said taking the book from his hand and tossing it back into the purse.

"Well it looks like that was the last one,"

"Damn I really thought that I was going to find some answers in that," Harry patted her shoulder.

"It's alright we'll keep looking," He soothed. That night the four of teenagers settled down in the drawing room, Harry was looking through his mokeskin pouch, Hermione was playing piano, and Ron was drawing a picture and Madeline was exploring the drawing room.

"Hey look a dumbwaiter! Guys! Guys look a dumbwaiter!" Madeline exclaimed as she pushed a flower pot aside to reveal a dumbwaiter built into the wall.

"Harry, come see where it goes with me!"

"I can't I busy, Madeline I'm trying to look for clues."

"Hermione come on you know you want to!"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm trying to play this piece Maddie, sorry."

Madeline pouted, "Ron will you explore with me?" she asked sadly.

Ron crumpled his paper and stood, "I s'pose so, I've got nothing better to do." The two climbed into the dumbwaiter and shut the door.

"It's really cramped in her isn't it?" Madeline said awkwardly shifting since she was practically sitting on Ron.

"Erm—yeah," Ron said shift as well, their weight must have been too much for the dumbwaiter because suddenly the rope slid through the clasp and the two wizards went plummeting to their death, Madeline and Ron's screams filled up the house.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Madeline screamed jumping into Ron's lap and hugging him for dear life. "What are we going to do?" Madeline asked Ron in panic.

He seemed just as panicked as she was, "I don't know, I don't know! HELP!" he screamed.

Madeline joined him, "Harry, Hermione HELP!" there was a sound of the dumbwaiter door being thrust open and Harry's voice screamed down.

"Are you alright?"

"We're alright mate, just get us back up!" answered Ron.

Hermione's voice was next, "Wingardium Leviosa," The compartment began to levitate with the two teenagers clinging to each other in fright until it reached the drawing room. Madeline climbed out first followed by Ron, "didn't either of you two have your wands?" Hermione asked as Harry fixed the rope and they walked into the center of the floor.

Both Madeline and Ron looked down at their pockets where their wands were securely kept and then looked at each other and laughed, "Forgot we had 'em I guess." Ron answered, Hermione rolled her eyes at the two and went back to playing piano.

It had been two days since Kreacher had left to find Mundungus Fletcher and there was still no sign of either. However, two cloaked men had appeared in the square outside number twelve, and they remained there into nightfall, facing the direction of the house they could not see.

"Death eaters, for sure," said Ron, as he, Harry, Madeline, and Hermione watched from the drawing room windows. "Reckon they know we're in here?"

"I don't think so," said Hermione though she looked frightened, "or they'd have sent Snape in after us, wouldn't they?"

"D'you reckon he's been in here and had his tongue tied by the curse?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione, "otherwise he'd have been able to tell that lot how to get in, wouldn't he?" But they're probably watching to see whether we turn up. They know that Harry owns the house, after all."

"How do they—?" began Harry.

"Wizarding wills are examined by the Ministry, remember? They'll know Sirius left you the place."

"I don't like the look of this," Madeline mumbled.

"Can you tell who they are?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "yes, Ron why doesn't she just look through their hoods."

"I was just asking," Ron muttered, embarrassed.

"Why don't you do that wind thing like last time?" asked Harry.

"What wind thing?" Hermione inquired.

"Consiventus," Madeline explained, "It emits a gust of wind I did it when we were at a teashop waiting for my wand to be made, it blew back their hoods. But I can't use it now they'll know we're here, it's a very distinct wind you can tell it's unnatural." Harry sighed in defeat.


	8. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N sorry it took so long, I was writing the chapter and forgot to save it so everything got deleted and I had to start from the beginning again. And then I was waiting on a new laptop but here you go, enjoy!

The presence of the Death Eaters outside increased the ominous mood inside number twelve. They had not heard a word from anyone beyond Gimmauld Place since the Weasley's Patronus, and the strain was starting to tell. Restless and irritable, Ron had developed an annoying habit of playing with the Deluminator in his pocket: This particularly infuriated Hermione, who was whiling away the wait for Kreacher by studying _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _and did not appreciate the way the lights kept flashing on and off.

"Will you stop it!" she cried on the third evening of Kreacher's absence, as all light was sucked from the drawing room yet again. Her outburst caused Madeline to snicker at the ominous fight about to break loose. Madeline herself was laying lazily on the couch with her legs propped up and crossed on the arm rest. One arm folded behind her head for elevation the other one was turning the liquid metal ring round examining every intricate detail carefully.

"Sorry, Sorry!" said Ron, clicking the Deluminator and restoring the lights. "I don't know I'm doing it!"

"Well, can't you find something useful to occupy yourself?"

"What, like reading kids' stories?"

"Dumbledore left me this book, Ron—"

"—and he left me the Deluminator, maybe I'm supposed to use it!"

Maddie looked up at the sudden movement from across the room, Harry slipped through the archway silently probably unable to stand the bickering anymore. Madeline stood up with a goofy grin on her face, being bored out of her mind was making her feel silly, "Oi Harry!" she whispered.

Harry turned at the sound of her voice, "hm?"

"Ya going to the kitchen again?" she hissed leaning out from the doorway.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

"Can I come with, I'm bored!"

Harry snorted and nodded as he watched Madeline trot towards him, "That's probably where Kreacher will apparate to y'know." Harry tried to make light conversation. Halfway down the flight of stairs into the hall, however, he heard a tap on the front door, then metallic clicks and the grinding of the chain.

Every hair on Madeline's body seemed to stand on end as she snapped her body towards the door, Harry seemed just as distraught from his rigid position beside her. He pulled out his wand quick than Madeline did and to that she was impressed and the two moved into the shadows beside the decapitated elf heads, and waited. The door opened: she saw a glimpse of the lamp lit square outside, and a cloaked figure edged into the hall and closed the door behind it. The intruder took a step forward, and Moody's voice asked, _"Severus Snape?"_ Then the dust figure rose from the end of the hall causing Madeline to shake uncontrollably. Harry's hand found hers surely calming her down a bit.

"It was not I who killed you, Albus," said a quiet voice.

The jinx broke: the dust-figure exploded again, and it was impossible to make out the new comer through the dense gray cloud it left behind.

Harry pointed his wand into the middle of it.

"Don't move!"

He had forgotten the portrait of Mrs. Black: at the sound of his yell, the curtains hiding her flew open and she began to scream her usual terror.

At that point Ron and Hermione came crashing down the stairs behind Madeline and Harry wands pointing, like theirs, at the unknown man now standing with his arms raised in the hall below.

"Hold your fire, it's me Remus!"

"Oh, thank goodness," said Hermione weakly, pointing her wand at Mrs. Black instead, with a bang, the curtains swished shut again and silence fell. Ron too lowered his wand, but Madeline and Harry did not. She had learned long ago not to trust anyone until reason to mistrust had disappeared.

"Show yourself!" Harry called back.

Lupin moved forward into the lamplight, hands still held high in a gesture of surrender. "I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag."

"Oh, all right," said Harry, lowering his wand, "but I had to check, didn't I?"

"Speaking as your ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I quite agree that you had to check. Ron, Hermione, you shouldn't be quite so quick to lower you defenses." He paused and his eyes settled on Madeline, "Oh thank goodness you're with them, we were all worried that you had been captured by the death eaters!"

Madeline finally lowered her wand and smiled meekly, "I'm alright thanks."

The three former Hogwarts students ran down the stairs towards him. Wrapped in a thick black traveling cloak, he looked exhausted, but pleased to see them. Madeline felt a bit out of place as she slowly walked down the hallway towards them.

"No sign of Severus, then?" he asked.

"No," said Harry.

"What's going on? Is everyone okay?" Ron asked.

"Yes," said Lupin, "but we're all being watched. There are a couple of Death Eaters in the square outside."

Madeline folded her arms over her chest, glancing at the window quickly, "We know—"

"I had to Apparate very precisely onto the top step outside the front door to be sure that they would not see me. They can't know you're in here or I'm sure they'd have more people out there; thery're staking out everywhere that's got any connection with you, Harry. Let's go downstairs, there a lot to tell you, and I want to know what happened after you left the Burrow."

The five descended into the kitchen, where Hermione pointed her wand at the grate. A fire sprang up instantly: It gave the illusion of coziness to the stark stone walls and glistened off the long wooden table. Lupin pulled a few butterbeers from beneath his traveling cloak which Madeline had to admit she was extremely happy to see.

"I'd have been here three days ago but I needed to shake off the Death Eater tailing me," said Lupin. "So you came straight here after the wedding?"

"No," said Harry, "only after we ran into a couple of Death Eaters in a café on Tottenham Court Road."

Lupin slopped most of his butterbeer down his front in shock, "What?"

They explained what happened; when they had finished, Lupin looked aghast.

"But how did they find you so quickly?" It's impossible to track anyone who Apparates, unless you grab hold of them as they disappear!"

"And it doesn't seem like they were just strolling down Tottenham Court Road at the time, does it?" said Harry.

"We wondered," said Hermione tentatively, "whether Harry could still have the Trace on him?"

"Impossible," said Lupin. Ron looked smug, and Harry felt hugely relieved although Madeline felt guilty. "Apart from anything else, they'd know for sure Harry was here if he still had the Trace on him, wouldn't they? But I can't see how they could had the Trace on him, wouldn't they? But I can't see how they could have tracked you to Tottenham Court Road, that's worrying, really worrying.

He looked disturbed, but as far as Madeline was concerned, that question could wait she sat forward in her seat leaning her elbows on the table, "Tell us what happened after we left, we haven't heard a thing really except that the Weasley's were safe."

"Well Kingsley saved us," said Lupin, "Thanks to his warning most of the wedding guest were able to Disapparate before they arrived."

"Were they death eaters or Ministry people?" Hermione asked.

"A mixture; but to all intents and purposes they're the same thing now," said Lupin. "There were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know you were there, Harry. Arthur heard a rumor that they tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him; if it's true, he didn't give you away."

Harry looked at his friends. their expressions reflected the mingled shock and gratitude he felt in his heart. He had never liked Scrimgeour much, but if what Lupin said was true the man's final act had been to try to protect Harry.

"The death Eaters searched the Burrow from top to bottom," Lupin went on. "They found the ghoul, but didn't want to get to close—and then they interrogated those of us who remained for hours. They were trying to get information on you, Harry, but of course nobody apart from the Order knew that you ahd been there.

"At the same time that they were smashing up the wedding, more Death Eaters were forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. No deaths," he added quickly, forestalling the question, "but they were rough. They burned down Dedalus Diggle's house, but as you know he wasn't there, and they used the Cruciatus Curse on Tonk's family. Again, trying to find out where you went after you visited them. They're all right—shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay."

"They Death Eaters got through all those protective charms?" Hermione asked, remembering how effective these had been on the night he had crashed in Tonk's parents' garden.

"What you've got to realize, Hermione, is that the Death Eaters have got the full might of the Ministry on their side now," said Lupin. "They've got the power to perform brutal spells without fear of identification or arrest. They managed to penetrate every defensive spell we'd cast against them, and once inside, they were completely open about why they'd come."

"And are they bother to give an excuse for torturing Harry's where abouts out of people?" asked Ron with an edge in his voice.

"Well," said Lupin. He hesitated, then pulled out a folded copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Here," he said, pushing it across the table to Harry, "You'll know sooner or later anyways. That's their pretext for going after you."

Harry smoothed out the paper and Madeline looked over his shoulder. A huge photograph of his own face filled the front page. He read the headline over it:

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT**

**THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

Ron and Hermione gave roars of outrage, while Madeline crumbled the paper and threw it across the room effectively and skillfully landing it into the fire. Harry said nothing, he didn't want to read anymore. He knew what it would say. Nobody but those who had been on top of the tower when Dumbledore died knew who had really killed him and, as Rita Skeeter had already told the Wizarding world, Harry had been seen running from the place moments after Dumbledore had fallen.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lupid said.

"So the Death Eaters have taken over the Daily Prophet too?" asked Hermione furiously.

Madeline rolled her eyes as Lupin nodded, "Naturally, I'd expect that to have been the first thing they'd have power over." She said.

"But surely people realize what's going on?"

"The coup has been smooth and virtually silent," said Lupin.

"The official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned; he has been replaced by Pius Thcknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse."

"Why didn't Voldemort declare himself Minister of Magic?" Ron asked.

Lupin laughed.

"He doesn't need to, Ron. Effectively he is the Minster, but why should he sit behind a desk at the Ministry? His puppet, Thicknesse is taking care of everyday business, leaving Voldemort free to extend his power beyond the ministry,"

Madeline shuddered and excused herself from the table earning a curious look from Harry and Hermione, she just shook her head and left the room. Things were worse than she could ever imagine, she'd never expected Voldemort to get this far. Who was she kidding of course he would get this far, his power was crippling even if you were standing in the same room with him. Did Harry even stand a chance? If that dark lord or his followers came across her she's be dead where she stood, she was endangering the others by fighting by their side. She sighed, when did she start having second thoughts on this decision? They needed her, they wanted her, they were her family she had to protect them. But would she be able to protect them more effectively if she was nowhere near them?


	9. Mundungus Flecher The Sleeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**I'm watching the harry potter marathon on ABC Family let's see if I can crank this out before it's over :D **

Madeline heard a loud bang and ran into the room as Lupin rushed past her and bumped her shoulder hard to see Harry on the floor across the room. "What happened?" Madeline demanded as she rushed over and helped him up.

"Remus, Remus, come back!" Hermione cried just as the front door slammed shut.

"What happened?" Madeline demanded once more only to be ignored again.

"Harry!" wailed Hermione. "How could you?"

Harry stood up and dusted himself off shaking with anger, "It was easy," said Harry. "Don't look at me like that!" he snapped at Hermione.

"Don't start on her!" snarled Ron rounding on Harry.

"Hey! Hey! No cut it out, we mustn't fight!" said Madeline, launching herself between them and pushing them apart,

"You shouldn't have said that stuff to Lupin," Ron told Harry.

"He had it coming to him," said Harry. He paused looking torn and then spoke once more, "Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless—unless they've got to."

"Harry—" said Hermione, stretching out a consoling hand, but he shrugged it off and walked away, his eyes on the fire Hermione had conjured.

Madeline sighed glancing warily at Harry's back, "Will someone tell me what has happened?" she begged.

Hermione was the first one to speak, she had been wringing her hands nervously and then she let it burst forward, "Lupin and Tonks, pregnant, and Lupin werewolf and scared, child werewolf, Harry and coward, and muggles, criminals, and oh!" Everything she said came out in a jumbled mess before finally gave and began to cry on Ron's chest.

Madeline raised an eyebrow and Ron explained, "The ministry is saying that all muggleborns are criminals unless there is a trace of magic in their family. Lupin and Tonks are pregnant and Lupin reckons that the baby is going to turn up like him, y'know a werewolf, and blame him. Harry got angry and called him a coward and threw harry back with a spell and ran out…"

Madeline whistled, she had missed a lot, "Oh harry…." She muttered disapprovingly.

He turned around and faced the three ",I know…I shouldn't have called him a coward."

"No, you shouldn't," said Ron at once earning a sharp glare from Madeline causing him to gulp nervously.

"But he's acting like one."

Hermione sniffed and separated herself from Ron, " all the same…"

"I know," said Harry. "But if it makes him go back to Tonks, it'll be worth it, won't it?"

Madeline could hear the plea in his voice, Hermione looked sympathetic, Ron looked uncertain. Harry looked down at his feet. Madeline sighed, "Yes Harry, it would be worth it," she said with finality. He offered her a weak smile and then reached for another copy of the Profit that Lupin had brought along just in case and read an article quickly, just as he lowered the newspaper a deafening crack echoed around the kitchen.

For the first time in three days the four had forgotten about Kreacher. Their immediate thought was the Lupin had burst back into the room, and for a split second they did not take in the mass of struggling limbs that had appeared out of thin air right beside his chair. Harry hurried to his feat as Kreacher disentangled himself and, bowing low to Harry, croaked, "Kreacher has returned with the thied Mundungus Fletcher, Master."

Mundungus scrambled up and pulled out his wand; Madeline however, was too quick for him.

"Expelliarmus!"

Mundungus's wand soared out of his hands and into the air which Madeline caught deftly. Wild-eyed, Mundungus dived for the stairs: Ron rugby-tackled the thief to the cold stone floor with a muffled crunch.

"What?" he bellowed, writhing in his attempts to free himself from Ron's grip. "Wha've I done? Setting a bleedin' 'ouse-eld on me, what are you playing at? Wha've I done, lemme go, lemme go, or—"

"Or what?" Madeline asked delighted as she poked the man's nose with her wand warningly.

"You're not in much of a position to make threats," said Harry as he watched Mundungus gulp nervously and stopped struggling with a look of pure terror. Ron got up panting, and watched as Harry scrutinized him.

"Kreacher apologizes for the delay in bringing the thief, Master," croaked the elf. "Fleatcher knows how to avoid capture, has many hidey-holes and accomplices. Nevertheless, Kreacher cornered the thief in the end."

"You've done really well, Kreacher," said Harry, and the elf bowed low earning a roll of the eyes from Madeline.

"Right, we've got a few questions for you," Harry told Mundungus, who shouted at once.

"I panicked, okay? I never wanted to come along, no offense mate, but I never volunteered to die for you, an' that was bleedin' You-Know-Who come flying at me, anyone woulda got outta there I said all along that I didn't wanna do it—"

"For your information, none of the rest of us Disapparated," said Hermione.

"Well, you're a bunch of bleedin' 'eroes then, aren't you, but I never pretended I was up for killing me self—"

"We're not interested in why you ran out on Mad-Eye," said Harry, moving his wand a little closer to Mundungus's baggy, bloodshot eyes. "We already knew you were an unreliable bit of scum."

Madeline snickered, "Well then, why the 'ell am I being 'unted down by 'ouse-elves? Or is this about them goblets again? I ain't got none of 'em left or you could've 'ad 'em—"

"Oh my god just shut up, moron!" Madeline spat jabbing his cheek with her wand.

"When you cleaned out this house of anything valuable," Harry began but the thief interrupted him again.

"Sirius never cared about any of the junk—"

"Didn't I say shut you slimy mouth?" Madeline growled but was caught off guard when the sound of pattering feet drew closer, there are a loud clang, and a shriek. Kreacher had taken a run at Mundungus and hit him over the head with a saucepan.

"Call 'im off, call 'im off, 'e should be locked up?" Screamed Mundungus.

"Kreacher, no!" shouted Harry.

Kreacher's thin arms trembled with the weight of the pan, still held aloft.

"Perhaps just one more Harry, for luck?"

Madeline and Ron laughed, " We need him conscious, Kreacher, but if he needs persuading you can do the honors," said Harry.

"Thank you very much, Mast," said Kreacher with a low bow.

"Ruddy house elf taking my job," Madeline muttered under her breath.

"When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find," Harry began again, "You took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there." Harry could feel the tension in the room, "What did you do with it?"

"Why?" asked Mundungus. "Is it valuable?"

"You've still got it!" Hermione cried.

"No, he hasn't," said Ron shrewdly. "He's wondering whether he should have asked more money for it."

"More?" said Mundungus. "That would have been effing difficult…bleeding have it away, di'n' I? No choice."

"What do you mean?" Madeline asked.

"I was selling in Diagon Alley and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artifacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off that time, and to fink me self lucky."

"Who was this woman?" asked Harry.

"I dunno, some Ministry hag." Mundungus considered for a moment, brow wrinkled. "Little woman. Bow on top of 'er head."

He frowned and then added, "looked like a toad."

Harry dropped his wand: It hit Mundungus's nose and shot out red sparks into his eyebrows, which ignited.

"Aguamenti!" screamed Hermione, and a jet of water streamed from her wand, engulfing a spluttering and choking Mundungus.

Harry looked up and saw his own shock reflected in Ron's and Hermione's faces. The scars on the back of his right hand seemed to be tingling again.

"What?" Madeline looked back and forth between the three of them, "What? What is it?...Who is it?"

"Umbridge."


	10. Who knows what will happen tomorrow

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Harry Potter owns me.**

Madeline watched Harry leave the room troubled and glanced quickly over at Ron and Hermione to see if they had things under control. Hermione nodded at her to follow Harry and she did just that, jogging to catch up with him on the stairs leading to Sirius's room.

"Harry, wait," she called from the midpoint of the stairs but Harry didn't turn around nor did he say anything to acknowledge her so she continued up the stairs and into Sirius's room where Harry sat dismally on his late godfather's bed.

"Harry…." She tried again.

He didn't look up but he did respond, "Was I really that wrong to call Lupin a coward?" Madeline waited for him to continue as she watched him wring his hands nervously. "I mean he was going to leave his kid, that's wrong...isn't it?"

Madeline's heart broke as she watched the boy in front of her go through so many emotions at once but she remained quiet, "but now I've made him cross with me Maddie…what am I going to do?" When she said nothing again he put his head in his hands and rubbed his face in worry, "Say something, anything…please?"

Madeline moved to on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, "Oh Harry… What you did was right, maybe a little harsh, but still correct. You just saved a family from breaking up, you're the hero."

Harry snorted, "The hero? I'm _always_ the hero aren't I?" he stated apathetically.

"You're just a regular knight in shining armor, Harry…"

Suddenly he sat up, his attitude completely different, "Why does everyone think you're a mad hatter, Madeline?"

Madeline rolled her eyes, "I dunno maybe because I was crazy, you go crazy in Azkaban Harry...you really do." She shuddered at the thought of the cold dank prisons.

Harry frowned, "You should never have been there, I'm sorry you had to go through that." He took her hand in his and rubbed it comfortingly. Madeline felt an odd jolt in her stomach that scared her.

"Well just think of it this way, if I hadn't gone to Azkaban then I would never of met you lot." She grinned in an attempt to lighten the intense mood that had settled on her. She was beginning to panic, like she had made a commitment she couldn't keep. A cold nervous sweat form on her brow and she got a bit fidgety with the way Harry was looking into her eyes.

"I uh, we should erm…. Go talk to Ron and Hermione about a plan to get the locket back don't you think, Harry?" She said finally trying to distract him from the intensity of the situation.

Harry let go of her hand as if coming to his senses and nodded, "Right we—we should go." The two stood and descended the stairs and Harry wondered if he had read Madeline's signals wrong. There were often times when they were alone together, she was always comforting him, and she held his hand before. But now he couldn't help but feel a little stupid for trying to push the envelope when she was either not ready or not interested. He sighed and followed her dejectedly down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen where Ron and Hermione sat discussing something in hushed voices.

The two jumped when they heard the floorboards creek, "Harry, Madeline, where have you been?" Hermione asked breathless from being off guard when they descended the stairs.

"Upstairs," Harry answered simply.

As August wore on, the square of unkempt grass in the middle of Grimmauld Place shriveled in the sun until it was brittle and brown. Harry had just entered the hall. He had nearly lost his balance as he Apparated onto the top step just outside the front door, and thought that the Death Eaters might have caught a glimpse of his momentarily exposed elbow. Shutting the front door carefully behind him, he pulled off the invisibility cloak, draped it over his arm, and hurried along the gloomy hallway toward the door that led to the basement, a stolen copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in his hand.

"I've got the news, and you won't like it." Harry called down the stairs.

The kitchen was almost unrecognizable. Every surface now shone: Copper pots and pans had been burnished to a rosy glow; the wooden tabletops gleamed; the goblets and plates already laid for dinner glinted in the light from a merrily blazing fire. Most of this work was thanks to Madeline who preferred to practice her magic on objects in the house when she grew bored, though the rest was thanks to Kreacher. Nothing in the room was more dramatically different than the house-elf who now came hurrying toward Harry, dressed in a snowy-white towel, his ear hear as clean and fluffy as cotton wool, and Regulus's locket bouncing on his thin chest.

"Shoes off, if you please, Master Harry, and hands washed before dinner," croaked Kreacher, seizing the Invisibility Cloak and slouching off to hang it on a hook on the wall, beside a number of old-fashioned robes that had been freshly laundered.

"What's happened?" Ron asked apprehensively. He and Hermione had been poring over a sheaf of scribbled notes and hand-drawn maps that littered the end of the long kitchen table, but now they watched Harry as he strode toward them and threw down the newspaper on top of their scattered parchment.

A large picture of a familiar, hook-nosed, black-haired man stared up at them all, beneath a headline that read:

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

"No!" said Ron and Hermione loudly.

Hermione was quickest; she snatched up the newspaper and began to read the accompanying story out loud. But Harry had already read it so he left the two and strode over to the kitchen where Madeline worked busily at the stove with Kreacher aiding her.

"Hey," he greeted.

Madeline jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder at him from her current position of stirring a pot on the stove, "Oh hi, when did you get back?" She asked distractedly.

"Just now," replied Harry, "Snape's been named Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Madeline sighed and wiped her hands on her apron before turning around and touched her forehead warily, "It almost seems hopeless," she whispered.

"It's not," he argued.

Madeline sighed in defeat, "I know but…Harry, he's terrifying." Madeline scratched her dark mark absentmindedly look troubled.

Harry walked forward and grasped her left arm, "He doesn't own you anymore, this—" he pushed back her sleeve and lifted her arm to eye level. "This mark is nothing more than a tattoo."

Madeline fidgeted in his grasp it was the first time she had actually looked at it since the first week of meeting the Order and it made her uncomfortable, "It's still burns, he's still calling out to me…" she muttered.

"But he can't get you just like he can't get me. My scar still burns too," Madeline offered him a weak smile and turned back to the pot on the stove. Harry on the other hand left the room to go see how Ron and Hermione were doing. Madeline glanced warily at the still exposed mark and then glared.

"Stupid thing," she huffed as she roughly ripped her sleeve down to cover it.

Madeline handed the finished soup to Kreacher who brought it out to the golden trio and she followed him out. "Thanks Kreacher," she heard Harry say," Well at least we know exactly where Snape is now." Madeline took a seat beside Harry at the table quietly as to not interrupt their conversation.

"There are still a load of Death Eaters watching the house," he told Ron as he ate, "more than usual. It's like they're hoping we'll march out carrying our school trunks and head off for the Hogwarts Express."

Ron glanced at his watch.

"I've been thinking about that all day. It left nearly six hours ago. Weird, not being on it, isn't it?"

"They nearly saw me coming back in just now," Harry said. "I landed badly on the top step, and the Cloak slipped."

"I do that every time. Oh, here she is," Ron added, causing all eyes to turn to Hermione who had just reentered the kitchen. "And what in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y fronts was that about?"

"I remembered this," Hermione panted.

She was carrying a large framed picture, which she now lowered to the floor before seizing her small, beaded bag form the kitchen sideboard. Opening it, she proceeded to force the painting inside and despite the fact that it was patently too large to fit inside the tiny bag, within a few seconds it had vanished, like so much else, in the bag's capacious depths.

"Phineas Nigellus," Hermione explained as she threw the bag onto the kitchen table with the usual sonorous, clanking crash.

"Sorry?" said Madeline but Harry seemed to have already understood.

"Phineas Nigellus Black is able to flit between his portrait in Grimmauld Place and the one the ahngs in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"Snape could send Phineas Nigellus to look inside this house for him," Hermione continued. "But let him try it now, all Phineas Nigellus will be able to see is this inside of my handbag."

"Good thinking!" said Ron, looking impressed.

"Thank you," smiled Hermione pulling her soup toward her. "So Harry, what else happened today?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "Watched the Ministry entrance for seven hours. No sign of her. Saw your dad, though, Ron. He looks fine."

Ron nodded his appreciation of this news. Madeline could help but feel a little left out. She knew nothing of this Umbridge character and even less as to why the three were so mortified by her. She just decided to play along and let them continue conversing so they didn't have to continue explaining everything to her.

When she finally escaped her thoughts and rejoined the conversation she wasn't surprised to hear Hermione scolding Ron and Ron defending himself.

"Blimey, Hermione, I forgot one little thing—"

"You do realize, don't you, that there's probably no more dangerous place in the whole world for us to be right now than the Ministry of—"

"I think we should do it tomorrow," said Harry.

Hermione stopped dead, her jaw hanging; Ron choked a little over his soup.

"Tomorrow?" repeated Hermione. "You aren't serious, Harry?"

"I am," said Harry. "I don't think we're going to much better prepared than we are now even if we skulk around the ministry entrance for another month—" Madeline quietly excused herself from the table feeling useless and headed to the drawing room where she sat alone on the couch. Harry had been acting distant towards her lately and she wasn't sure how should take it. Before when he used to grasp her hand to comfort her or hug her or look her in the eyes he now seemed to avoid all contact with her unless it was absolutely necessary. She sighed and jumped suddenly and Harry almost rushed past her towards the bathroom.

"Harry is something the matter?" she called worriedly.

"I'm—ah—I'm fine just give me a minute will you?" his voice sounded impatient but he waited for her to nod before he continued on his way to bathroom.

She waited a few minutes anxiously until she heard him scream out and ran to the door banging loudly, "Harry! HARRY! Open up!" Hermione and Ron were instantly at her side both urging Harry to open the door as well.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked when he finally unlocked the door.

"What d'you think I was doin?" asked Harry with feeble bravado.

"You were yelling your head off!" said Ron.

"Oh yeah… I must've dosed off or—"

"Harry, please don't insult our intelligence. We know your scar hurt downstairs, and you're white as a sheet."

Madeline once again felt useless, as long as Harry's school friends were there he didn't need her she was just in the way. She made her way back into the drawing room and sat herself on the couch as Kreacher popped his head in, "is master alright?"

Madeline found herself oddly smiling at the hideous house elf, the only one to address her in the past hour and a half, "yes I believe he's alright."

"Is Mistress Madeline alright?" he inquired.

Madeline's smile widened, "Yes I'm alright, Kreacher just a bit…um I'm feeling a bit left out. But I'll be fine."

"Would Mistress Madeline like anything to snack on?"

Madeline laughed, "No Kreacher I think I'll be fine that soup for enough for me thanks." The trio appeared in the doorway surprised to see Madeline seated by herself as Kreacher had already departed.

"Maddie, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Ron was the first to question, Madeline looked down at her shoes and shyly nodded.

"Well come on then, we're going to discuss the plans for tomorrow." Hermione urged, the four retreated to the basement again to discuss. They did not get to bed until late that night, after spending hours going over and over their plans until they could recite it, word perfect to each other. Harry waited her Ron and Hermione to leave the room before he turned to Madeline.

"Um after you get changed would you mind meeting me in my room, I'd like to talk to you."

Madeline did not meet his eyes but nodded before leaving the kitchen as well and changing into her pajamas which consisted of a form fitting t-shirt and a pair of green sophie shorts.

Harry turned to Kreacher who seemed exhausted and asked, "Is everything alright with her Kreacher?"

Kreacher looked up and Harry and frowned, "Mistress Madeline is just feeling a bit left out, is what she said to Kreacher, sir."

Harry frowned in though and nodded to the elf, "Goodnight Kreacher."

"Goodnight Master."

He climbed the stairs to Sirius's bedroom which is where he had been sleeping for the past month and lay in his bed waiting for Madeline to enter. With his legs crossed and his arms supporting his head he went over the plans one more time for good measure. There was a timid knock at his door and Harry uttered the word, "Enter."

Madeline slowly opened the door and stood in the archway, "Come in, close the door." His words were fostering suspicion but she followed his requests and stood in front of the now closed door with her hands folded neatly behind her back. "Come sit," Harry requested and Madeline reluctantly took a seat at the foot of his bed.

"Yes Harry?" her soft voice whispered, she had yet to look him in the eyes which struck Harry as curious.

"Is everything alright Madeline?" he asked turning her head attempting to catch her eyes.

"Yes why?" she answered curtly.

"It doesn't seem like everything is alright…"

Madeline sighed, "It's just…I can't help but feel a bit like a burden and to feel left out at times. Hermione and Ron know everything about you, when your scar hurts, how think, how to argue with you…I just feel like I'm taking up space."

Harry frowned, "you're not taking up space, I want you here. So what if Ron and Hermione know everything about me, I wouldn't mind sharing it with you too," He added softly.

"You've been acting so distant lately Harry, you won't look at me and you barely talk to me anymore…" Madeline looked up to meet Harry's eyes finally.

Now Harry seemed to look everywhere in the room but at her, "I—uh—I just…look I think I like you, and I felt like I was a bit overbearing a while back and that you wanted me to back off. So I did—"

Madeline laughed, "you think you like me? A crazy mad hatter like me?"

Harry laughed as well," Yeah I think I do, who know I may even become mad for you." He joked lamely.

Madeline blushed and leaned over placing a small kiss on his cheek, "Well thank you, I'm flattered."

Harry sighed sadly, "You're flattered, but?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, " but nothing I'm flattered, I think you're cute."

Harry smiled as she stood up to leave but his voice stopped her, "Maddie, do you—um—do you mind spending the night?" He stuttered bashfully.

Maddie turned around and blushed, "I uh…sure."

"After all who knows what will happen tomorrow…"

Madeline smacked his arm, "Don't talk like that." She laid down next to the boy who lived and he wrapped his arm protectively around the mad hatter and quickly the two drifted off to sleep.


	11. Step one: getting into the Ministry

It was a restless night for everyone in the house. Things seemed a bit more real now that they were taking the first step forward. Madeline tossed and turned in her sleep with nightmares of what may come and what has already been, while Harry seemed to be living his own nightmare. Soon after the boy had fallen asleep his first dream startled him back awake as he heard Voldemort's voice hissing the killing curse. He lay on his back next to Madeline quiet aware of her tossing and turning but seemed at a loss for a way to help her without waking her up, and Merlin knows she needed all the rest she could get—they all did.

"Mm no, no please—" She mumbled in a panic.

Harry looked at her, it wasn't right to watch her relive nightmares. Carefully he reached his hand over and shook her gently to wake her. She jumped and sat up feeling the cold sweat settling on her skin.

"Harry, what—what's wrong?" She exclaimed.

Harry looked at her lamely and simply said, "You were having a nightmare."

Madeline scoffed, "Is that all? I have them every night, I've seen a lot and felt a lot, Harry. But you should know all about that, shouldn't you?" She paused for a moment mulling something over in her head when suddenly she straightened a bit more alarmed this time.

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asked worriedly.

Harry sat up with her and shook his head, "No…I had a nightmare the minute I fell asleep and I've been awake for a few hours."

She looked at him shyly. It was odd sharing a bed with someone let alone a boy. Odd and yet she enjoyed knowing that there was someone beside her, that she wouldn't be alone when she woke up. "What time is it?"

Harry looked at his watch on the nightstand and sighed, "two o'clock…"

"We should at least try to get some rest again," Madeline stated halfheartedly.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want to see that nightmare again."

Madeline peaked at him through the shield of hair and fallen in front of her face, "Mind if I inquire as to what you nightmare was a about?"

Harry chewed his lip, "It was partially about the night my parents died, I have that dream at least once every two days. But then everything went black and I heard Voldemort cast the killing curse, I hear his voice Maddie…and it was so real…"

He paused and shifted so that he faced her, "Do you know how sick and tired of seeing that green flash of light I am?"

"I can only imagine yet at the same time, it never gets old it never stops scaring you."

Harry nodded, "And your dream, what was it about?"

"This time it was the first time the Cruciatus curse was ever used on me," she stared off into the distance remembering the night she was forced to become a death eater.

"When did it happen?" Harry inquired.

Madeline shifted her gaze down to the sheets and smoothed them out, "It was right after my parents were killed, Voldemort called me into the room and I wasn't exactly sure what had happened to my parents until I walked in and saw their bodies on the floor. They weren't necessarily bad people, even in their involvement with the Dark Lord they tried their best to keep me away from it, to not get me involved with him…but when I walked into the room he had Belatrix convince me to join on my own free will. He sat down on his ruddy throne and watched while she used the Cruciatus curse on me. I wasn't aware that such magic existed at that point and I was mortified by the pain and I couldn't fathom that magic could have been that evil…I was just a little kid after all." She paused, "I was tortured well into the night and partially into the morning until I finally broke, I begged to join them, I pleaded if only to make the pain stop. I wouldn't have been able to survive another curse. I had no choice, my family was gone and they were all I had left."

Harry stared at her, he didn't know what to say so he just looked. Madeline had come a long way from the crazy mess of a girl he met only a month or so before. Her dark hair was long and combed out cascading down her left shoulder her pallid skin glowed in the minimal moonlight that shone through the dusty window. Harry couldn't decided whether her eyelashes were darker or equally as dark as her hair but they were think and long curling upward to give her a doe eyed effect. Her cheeks had a slight pink tint to them whether it was because she was in bed with him, he didn't know. And her soft pink and full lips were set in a frown as she reminisced on the day that ruined her life. She was truly a beautiful girl.

Dawn seemed to follow midnight with indecent haste.

"You look terrible," was Ron's greeting as the two teenagers entered the downstairs kitchen. She was being served coffee and hot rolls by Kreacher and wearing a slightly manic expression hat Harry associated with exam review.

"Not for long," said Harry, yawning.

"Robes, she said under her breath, acknowledging their presence with a nervous nod and continuing to poke around in her beaded bag, "Polyjuice Potion… Invisibility Cloak…Decoy Detonators…You should each take a couple just in case…Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougat, Extendable Ears…"

They gulped down their breakfast then set off upstairs, Kreacher bowing them out and promising to have a steak and kidney pie ready for them when they returned.

"Bless him," said Ron fondly, "and when you think I used to fantasize about cutting off his head and sticking it on the wall."

They made their way onto the front step with immense caution: They could see a couple of puffy-eyed Death Eaters watching the house form across the misty square.

Madeline was first to leave, having never learned proper apparating she relied on her death eaters apparition which was more reliable and faster, although it required dark magic. The golden trio watched in awe as her body faded into a thick black vapour before quickly seeping out from the bottom of the cloak and whizzing outward to her destination. The death eaters watched the black vapor knowing it belonged to one of their own and did not seem alarmed. Harry let out of a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he watched her form retreat.

Madeline zipped through the air with ungodly speed and precision before her vaporized self settled in the tiny alleyway where the first phrase of their plan was scheduled to take place. A few minutes later Hermione arrive with Ron before dissapparating to fetch Harry.

"I don't think I want to learn how to apparate," Madeline said offhandedly.

Ron raised an eyebrow and leaned against the opposite alley wall which was dirty and dingy but he seemed not to notice, "Why?"

"Because it's slow, I had to wait at least three minutes for you two to get here," she answered.

Ron's eye's bulged just as a loud crack sounded and Harry and Hermione arrive, "three minutes? Blimey apparating is supposed to be instantaneous travel."

Madeline shrugged, "I suppose it is but Vaporizing yourself is much faster, I suppose there must be a way to achieve it with regular magic so that I don't have to use dark arts…"

Once Hermione had gathered her bearings she began to go over the plan again quickly, "Right then," said Hermione, checking her watch. "She ought to be here in about five minutes."

"Hermione, we know," said Ron sternly. "And I thought we were supposed to open the door before she got here?"

Hermione squealed.

"I nearly forgot! Stand back—"

Ron, Harry, and Madeline took a few steps back as Hermione pointed her wand at the padlock and door beside them that was heavily graffitied, which burst open with a crash. The dark corridor behind it led, as they knew from their careful scouting trips, into an empty theatre. Hermione pulled the door back toward her, to make it look as though it was still closed.

"Right then Madeline get into position," she said turning back to face the others in the alleyway, "Let's put on the cloak again—"

"—and wait," Ron finished, throwing it over Hermione like a blanket over a birdcage and rolling his eyes at Harry and Madeline before climbing in with her quickly followed by Harry.

Madeline stood in the darkness vaporized, she looked like an apparition in the darkness. Like a dark mass darker than the night that you may see if you stare too much at a spot before you go to bed. The door opened to reveal a young witch who from what Madeline understood from her scouting was very loose and provocative. The witch wore a very low cut black shirt paired with a tight black pencil skirt and sky high heels. Madeline rolled her eyes, "Slut." She whispered her insult before materializing in front of the witch.

The witch gasped and pulled out her wand shakily," Y-you're—"

"Madeline McCorpe, yes," Maddie said dangerously, she was milking the dramatics.

"But you're hel-helping Potter," The witch stuttered.

"No I help myself," Madeline paused while she examined her wand, "Now if you please, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"A-are you going to kill me?"

Madeline rolled her eyes, "No you fool, I'm just going to hurt you…badly." Suddenly she received a swift kick from the nothingness behind her.

"Oh alright, alright—" She raised her wand, "Stupefy." As easily as that the witch went down and Hermione threw the cloak off of them in a flurry.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"I was having a bit of fun, 'Mione, calm down." She said as she plucked the hairs off of the woman.

"We don't have time for fun or calming down!" Hermione scolded.

"Give her a break Hermione she got what she needed to get done, done." Ron reasoned.

Madeline rolled her eyes and put the hairs in the potion that Hermione was holding watching it transform into a light pink color before she gulped it down and cringed. Her skin bubbled and to form of the witch she just knocked out as Ron rummaged through her purse.

"Her name is Ashley Burkehart, here take her handbag there are three tokens in it as well." He handed her the bag which was a stylish oversized hobo bag and Maddie slung it over her shoulder after she dressed in the woman's clothes.

"Time to get into character," she said winking and Harry and blowing him a kiss which caused him to blush.

"Stop messing around and go stand watch," Hermione scolded obviously annoyed.

"Just because I look like a whore, doesn't mean you can treat me like a prostitute!" Madeline laughed as she quickly dodged a spell Hermione threw at her and ducked around the corner.

Soon after the three rejoined her looking particularly odd, Hermione was an old lady, Ron was a sniveling pale man, and Harry was a large overbearing man who towered over her at least two feet.

"Well then, don't we look like a burly bunch," Maddie offered attempting to lighten the mood once more earning a glare from Hermione.

They stepped out into the sunlight together. Fifty yards along the crowded pavement there were spiked railings flanking two flights of steps, one labeled GENTLEMEN, the other LADIES.

"See you two in a moment then," said Hermione nervously, and she and Madeline tottered down the steps to LADIES.

When Madeline walked in the other women began to whisper among themselves and stare pointedly at Maddie, "Just because I've slept with all of your husbands and boyfriends doesn't mean that I'm a bad person ladies." The women glared but became silent.

"What was that?" Hermione hissed.

"That was me playing the part," Madeline said cooly.

"Where supposed to be blending in."

"How would I be blending in if this lady was a center of attention kind of girl?"

Hermione didn't say anything she knew Madeline was correct. Both Madeline and Hermione took the two adjacent stalls and closed the door. "What do we do?" Madeline whispered.

Hermione peaked her head under stall to see a witch climb into the toilet, "We climb in," she whispered back.

"Climb in?" Madeline repeated horrified more to herself than anyone else. She sneered and the toilet and gingerly clambered in cringing at the thought of her feet getting wet with toilet water. She opened her eyes carefully when she felt none to see that she was standing above the water completely dry. She looked around the stall for a clue as what to do next and remembered the abundance of flushing.

"Flushing? Are these people mad?" She muttered to herself before pulling the chain and being sucked down the short chute, emerging out of a fireplace and into the Ministry of Magic.

She let out a sigh of relief and turned to see Hermione clambering out of the fireplace to her right, "That was horrifying," Hermione squeaked.

"Tell me about it, come on lets go find the boys," She led the way as they walked through the bustling terminal and spotted Harry's tall stature a few yards away. Suddenly Madeline felt her bum being pinched and snapped around angrily almost breaking character. She heard Hermione squeak in fright before hiding behind a statue.

"Hey there Ashley, you're looking lively today," a grimy wizard drawled.

Madeline felt her nostril's flare with disgust and a look as if she were going to be sick passed on her face if only for a second before she forced a seductive grin on hoping to Merlin that she was doing it correctly and not making a total fool out of herself, "You too cutie. Broom closet, first floor, ten minutes?" She offered hoping she wasn't coming off too strongly or too obvious.

"You got it babe, see you there in a few," the grimy wizard replied before disappearing into the crowd.

"What was that?" Hermione hissed from behind the statue.

Madeline joined her, "I don't know, I was just going with it and oh-he was so gross. I think I'm going to be sick." She squealed in her own voice jumping up and down and shaking her hands as if she were shaking water off of them.

"Oh wait, look, here they come. Psst!"

Harry looked around and spotted them behind the statue before tapping Ron's shoulder and joining them. "You got in all right, then?" Hermione whispered to Harry earning a look from Madeline that practically asked out loud if she was a loon.

"No, he's still stuck in the bog," said Ron, Madeline snorted.

"Oh, very funny…it's horrible, isn't it?" she said to Harry, Madeline followed their gaze to the rather large statue in the middle of the room that she was just now noticing. It was a dominating black statue of a witch and wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry workers toppling out of the fireplaces below them. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the worlds MAGIC IS MIGHT.

"Muggles," whispered Hermione, "In their rightful place."

Madeline squinted her eyes to get a closer look to see the decoratively carved thrones were actually mounds of carved humans: hundred and hundred of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards.

"Let's get going."


	12. Curse Happy

They joined the stream of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at the end of the hall, looking around as surreptitiously as possible, but these was no sign of the distinctive figure of Dolores Umbridge. They passed through the gates and into a smaller hall, where queues were forming in front of twenty golden grilles housing as many lifts. They had barely joined the nearest one when a voice said, "Cattermole!"

They looked around: Madeline's stomach turned over. A death eater was striding toward them. The Ministry workers beside them fell silent, their eyes downcast; Madeline could feel fear rippling through them. The man's scowling, slightly brutish face was somehow at offs with his magnificent, sweeping robes, which were embroidered with much gold thread. Someone in the crowd around the lifts called sycophantically, "Morning, Yaxley!" Yaxley ignored them.

"I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office, Cattermole. It's still raining in there."

Ron looked around as though hoping somebody else would intervene, but nobody spoke.

"Raining… in your office? That's—that's not good, is it?" Ron gave a nervous laugh. Yaxley's eyes widened.

"You think it's funny, Cattermole, do you?" A pair of witches broke away from the queue for the lift bustled off.

"No," said Ron, "no, of course—"

"You realize that I am on my way downstairs to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? In fact, I'm quite surprised you're not down these holding her hand while she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure and marry a pureblood next time."

Hermione had let out a little squeak of horror. Yaxley looked at her. She coughed feebly and turned away.

"I—I—" stammered Ron.

"But if my wife were accused of being a mudblood," said Yaxley, "—not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth—and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do that job, Cattermole. Do you understand me?

"Yes," whispered Ron.

"Then attend to it, Cattermole, and if my office is not completely dry within an hour, your wife's Blood Status will be in even graver doubt that it is now."

The golden grille before them clattered open. With a nod and unpleasant smile to Harry, who was evidently expected to appreciate this treatment of Cattermole, Yaxley swept away toward another lift. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Madeline entered theirs, but nobody followed them: It was as if they were infectious. The grilles shut with a clang and the lift began to move upward.

"What am I going to do?" Ron asked the other two at once; he looked stricken. "If I don't turn up, my wife—I mean, Cattermole's wife—"

"We'll come with you, we should stick together—" began Harry, but Ron shook his head feverishly.

"That's mental, we haven't got much time. You two find Umbridge, I'll go and sort out Yaxley's office—but how do I stop it raining?"

"Try Finite Incantatem," said Hermione at once, "That should stop the rain if it's a hex or curse; if it doesn't, something's gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm, which will be more difficult to fix so as an interim measure try Impervius to protect his belongings—"

"Say it again, slowly—" said Ron, searching his pockets desperately for a quill, but at that moment the lift juddered to a halt. A disembodied female voice said, "Level four, Department of Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Division, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau," and the grilles slid open once again, admitting a couple of wizards and several pale violet paper airplanes that fluttered around the lamp in the ceiling of the lift.

"Morning, Albert," said a bushy whiskered man, smiling at Harry. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione as the lift creaked upward once more; Hermione was now whispering frantic instructions to Ron but Madeline watched the new additions in the lift warily. Her back was as far against the wall as the physical mass would allow her. She stiffened when the man turned to Harry and began to speak, but after realizing it was meaningless jabber she relaxed a bit.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Impropert Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services, "said the disembodied witch's voice.

Madeline saw Hermione give Ron a little push and her hurried out of the lift, followed by the other wizards, leaving Harry, Madeline, and Hermione alone. The moment the golden door had closed Hermione said, very fast, "Actually I think I better go with him, I don't think he knows what he's doing and if he gets caught the whole thing—"

"Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Stadd."

The golden grilles slid apart and Hermione gasped catching Madeline's attention. Four people stood before them, two of them in deep conversation: a long haired wizard and a toadlike witch wearing a velvet bow in her short hair and clutching a clipboard. Maddie felt Harry tense beside her…wait toadlike that must have been the witch Mundungus was talking about.

"Ah, Mafalda!" said Umbridge, looking at Hermione. "Travers sent you, did he?"

"Y-yes," squeaked Hermione.

"Good, you'll do perfectly well." Umbridge spoke to the wizard in black and gold. "That's that problem solved, Minister, if Mafalda can be spared for record keeping we shall be able to start straight away." She consulted her clipboard. "Ten people today and one of them the wife on a Ministry employee! Tut, tut… even here, in the heart of the ministry!" She stepped into the lift beside Hermione. Madeline inwardly groaned this lady's voice was already beginning to annoy her and her hand slowly inched towards her wand in her pocket when suddenly her hand was grasped firmly. Her head shot up to meet Harry's disapproving eyes and even though they looked completely different she could practically see through his disguise and the glaring green orbs. She smiled sheepishly and look down at her feet but Harry had yet to release her hand instead he unsurely laced his fingers with hers, Madeline responded gripping his hand back.

"We'll go straight down, Mafalda, you'll find everything you need in the courtroom. Good morning, Albert, aren't you getting out?"

"Yes of course," said Harry in Rruncorn's deep voice. He let go of Maddie's hand and stepped out of the lift.

Madeline jumped up and jogged after him, "Don't forget me Albert I have to help you with that….thing remember?"

Harry stiffened but once he caught sight on Umbridge rolling her eyes and the door shut and he finally relaxed. "Burkeheart, Runcorn what brings you two up here?" asked the new Minister of Magic. His long black hair and beard were streaked with silver, and a great overhanging forehead shadowed his glinting eyes, putting Harry in mind of a crab looking out from beneath a rock.

"Needed a quick word with," Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second, "Arthur Weasley. Someone said he was on level one."

"Ah," said Pius Thicknesse. "Has he been caught having contact with an Undesirable?"

Madeline gulped, "No," said Harry. "Nothing like that."

"Ah, well. It's only a matter of time," said Thicknesse he said turning the other direction, "If you ask me, the blood traitors are as bad as the Mudbloods. Good say, Runcorn, Burkeheart." Maddie growled quietly and whipped out her wand pointing it at the back of the Minister.

Harry pushed her arm down forcefully, "Good day, Minister," he responded through gritted teeth. Harry watched Thickness march away along the thickly carpeted corridor. The moment the Minister had passed out of sight, Harry rounded on Madeline. "You need to calm your trigger hand Maddie, are you gonna whip your wand out at everything?" he asked exasperated.

"I uh…." She looked down sheepishly, "Are you mad at me?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "No just relax a bit with the cursing we need to blend in."

Maddie pouted, "Alright fine." Harry tugged the Invisibility Cloak out from under his heavy black cloak, and threw it over the two of them drawing Madeline close to his chest causing her to blush. Runcorn was so tall Harry was forced to stoop to make sure his big feet were hidden.

Panic pulsed through their stomachs as they set out down the hallway.


End file.
